Rock, revolta e cabelos ruivos
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: Ino se muda para uma escola nova depois de se meter em confusão na antiga. Ela faz uma grande amiga  Temari  e encontra um garoto chamado Gaara, irmão de sua amiga. O que acontecerá entre eles? Leiam! Tá melhor que o summary, garanto...
1. Capítulo 1

_**Fala galera!**_

Talvez alguém já me conheça das minhas outras fics: "Quando no resgate nasce o amor" e "Orfanato"

Pra quem não leu as outras ainda, leiam, eu recomendo!

Quando eu comecei a escrever "Orfanato" me viciei nessa coisa de fanfic... o.O

Então pensando em um dos casais que eu mais gosto criei essa GaaIno! É a minha primeira fic que não está totalmente bolada na minha cabeça, eu só tenho uma vaga ideia e ai eu vou criando a medida que for escrevendo, então estou completamente aberta a sugestões!

Espero que curtam!

Bjs!

**_Capítulo 1:_** Novata? Eu? Nem me sinto assim...

Meu nome é Yamanaka Ino, filha do dono das empresas Yamanaka de fabricação de tecidos.

Vivi quase minha vida inteira sobre a sombra dessa grande empresa, até eu eclipsar a fama do meu pai com a minha própria. Viver com uma família que tem uma fábrica de tecidos me influenciou muito, então eu tenho 16 anos e sou metida a estilista.

Eu já fiz alguns vestidos, meus pais me pagaram o melhor curso de moda, corte e costura da cidade, e realmente eram os vestidos mais chamativos nas festas.

Todos amam os meus vestidos. Eu também. ^^

Esse ano, vou cursar o 2º ano do ensino médio. Háhá. Emocionante.

O que é emocionante é o fato de que eu estou indo para uma escola nova. Por causa de meus problemas com as pessoas da escola antiga. Pela primeira vez, eu me meti em problemas. E logo na primeira vez eu fui expulsa.

Também pudera, o tipo de problema que eu causei...

Bem, começa quando eu estava saindo com Uchicha Sasuke. Ele era meu namorado, o que me fez conseguir um monte de inimigas na escola. Eu já esperava isso, se outra menina estivesse saindo com ele eu iria querer matá-la.

Mas então ele resolveu se aproveitar disso.

Minha melhor amiga, Haruno Sakura sempre foi apaixonada por ele. Quando éramos crianças nós prometemos uma à outra que nunca deixaríamos ele estragar nossa amizade.

Então ele pediu pra ficar comigo, depois saímos algumas vezes e começamos a namorar. Sakura não demonstrava, mas é claro que ficou muito magoada. Nós continuamos amigas até hoje, mas Sasuke é uma página virada.

Um dia Sasuke, Sakura eu e um menino loirinho que gosta da Sakura, o Naruto, fomos ao cinema. Chamamos o Naruto pra Sakura não sobrar.

E eu ainda me lembro da cena.

_- Ino-chan - chamou Sakura. - Vou no banheiro, vem também? - mania de menina ir sempre no banheiro juntas._

_- Pode ir indo na frente, assim que acabar essa cena eu vou._

_Ela foi. Segundos depois Sasuke se levanta._

_- Vou buscar mais refri._

_Eu fiquei meio desconfiada, então deixei que ele saísse da sala pra ir atrás depois. Ele não percebeu que estava sendo seguido. Eu me escondi atrás de uma pilastra para ver a cena que se seguiria a seguir:_

_- Olá, Sakura-chan. - ele disse para Sakura que segurava a porta do banheiro, prestes a entrar._

_- Oi Sasuke. - e ela se voltou para a porta do banheiro. Sasuke segurou o braço dela._

_- Espera, Sakura-chan, vamos conversar._

_- O que você pena que está fazendo Sasuke?_

_Ele a escorou na porta e sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dela que eu não pude ouvir._

_Em seguida ele estava a beijando e ela o esmurrando._

_É óbvio que Sakura não queria ser amante do namorado da melhor amiga dela._

_Então ela deu uma joelhada... bem, vocês sabem onde, no Sasuke, e ele ficou urrando de dor, enquanto ela passava correndo pelo meu lado. Eu agarrei o braço dela, a obrigando a parar. _

_- Ino-chan! Eu não queria, eu juro que não queria, eu..._

_- Eu sei, eu vi. Vamos embora pra sala de cinema, deixa ele pensar que eu não vi. Amanhã ele vai ver só uma coisa._

_E no dia seguinte Sasuke veio falar comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Então eu fiz o maior barraco pra todo mundo ouvir que ele não prestava. Ele levantou a mão pra mim e tentou me bater, mas tem uma coisa que Sakura me ensinou muito bem: a bater._

_Eu fiquei muito machucada, mas Sasuke ficou mais graças aos socos que eu aprendi com Sakura, ele foi parar no hospital._

_E eu fui EXPULSA._

Por isso estou me mudando para uma escola nova. É meio estranho. Eu me sinto um peixe fora d'água, mas é só eu relaxar, vai dar tudo certo.

Pra começar, eu tenho uma personalidade meio genérica, mais ao mesmo tempo, única, então eu vou achar um grupo pra me enturmar.

Eu costumava ser o tipo patricinha, mas andar com Sasuke me transformou em alguém que se encaixaria melhor no grupo dos roqueiros.

Afinal, não vivo mais sem pintar as unhas de preto e usar sombra preta no olho. Mesmo de manhã.

São 6:40 da manhã e eu estou chegando na minha nova escola. O nome é "Konoha High School". Meu motorista acaba de parar a limusine (não adiantou eu implorar pra vir num carro menos chamativo, a Ferrari e a Mercedes já estavam sendo usadas) na frente da escola, e graças a Deus ninguém notou. Parece que carros chiques são normais aqui.

Eu desco do carro usando minha calça jeans skinny escura, uma camiseta de alças escrito "Iron Maiden" e meu All Star xadrez. Espero que espor tanto assim o meu estilo me enturme de uma vez. Eu deixei meu cabelo recentemente repicado e com uma franja de lado solto, agora ele vai atá o meio das costas, e minha própria atitude já mistura revolta e desleixo.

Não é nada forçado, eu sou assim.

Enquanto caminho até a secretaria ouvindo Paramore no meu mp3 reparo um pouco na escola.

Pessoas normais, em um prédio normal, com estilos genéricos. O grupo dos atletas, as líderes de torcida, as patricinhas e os mauricinhos, os rappers, os roqueiros... e algumas pessoas sozinhas por aí, ou em casais. Eu gostei de ver que apesar de ter os grupos não há descriminação no gerla. Achei um rapper se pegando com uma patricinha, e uma lider de torcida deitada no colo de um roqueiro loiro.

Talvez essa nova escola não seja tão ruim assim.

Cheguei na secretaria. Recebi um mapa do prédio, meu horário e um panfleto com as atividades extracurriculares.

Havia um grupo de teatro musical, vôlei e futebol. Um em cada dia. Com certeza tem os malucos que se inscrevem para tudo, mas eu gostaria de tentar o de teatro.

Olhando o mapa ocasionalmente consegui chegar na minha sala.

Que estranho, a porta está fechada. Ouço muitas risadas e gritinhos.

Bem, foda-se. Vou entrar.

A porta não cedeu.

- Ei, abram a porta, sou novata! - berrei.

A porta se abriu e alguém me puxou pelo braço para dentro, então fechou a porta novamente.

- Tá maluca, não berre assim! Quer que peguem a gente?

Examinei a menina na minha frente. Ela é loira com quatro maria-chiquinhas, também usa roupas no estilo roqueiro, uma blusa normal e um short jeans claro com uma meia calça chumbo rasgada em vários pontos, e um têis All Star todo preto e me examina atentamente.

- Você é nova aqui. Como se chama?

- Yamanaka Ino.

- Ah, é a filha do dono da empresas de tecido... prazer, sou Temari.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? - eu perguntei, largando a mochila em uma carteira que estava atrás da dela. Na parede.

Eu amo assentar na fileira da parede.

- Vamos explodir uma mesa.

- LEGAL! Deixa eu ver!

Um menino moreno com caninos tão afiados que me lembrava um cachorro montava uma bomba auxiliado por um garoto estranho de olhos claros. Com claros eu não quero dizer azuis, ou verdes. Quero dizer _brancos._ O primeiro se chama Kiba e o outro Neji.

Esse tal de Neji está sendo abraçado por uma garota com dois coquinhos no cabelo. Com certeza eles são namorados.

É, são mesmo. Ela acaba de arrastar o Neji pra longe da baderna da bomba e eles estão se pegando, ela assentada em uma mesa, ele de frente.

Gente, o que uma porta fechada não pode fazer?

Aos poucos eu fui apresentada a todos por Temari. Eu tentei guardar todos os nomes: Shino, Hinata, Tenten, Gaara, Kankurou, Lee, Shikamaru (namorado da Temari), Chouji...

É, aos poucos eu pego.

A bomba está pronta. O tal Kiba colocou embaixo da mesa e acendeu a ponta do pavio. Todos se afastam...

BUM! A mesa virou migalha.

Todos riem alto. Eu também. Kiba subiu com Neji na mesa dos professores onde eles agradecem aos aplausos com reverências cênicas.

O sinal bate. Todos ajudam a se livrar dos restos da mesa e se assentam em seus lugares. Eu me escoro na parede me assentando de lado, como eu gosto de fazer.

Talvez a escola nova não seja ruim. Eu me sinto enturmada... sou mesmo novata aqui?

**Primeiro dia da Ino**

Acho q ficou meio exagerado, mas tá divertido né?

Mandem reviews gente, eu amo responder, respondo sempre!

Acompanhem inah historia, vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!

Ate mais! Bjos! Xau!


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_ Detenção

Eu AMO minha escola nova.

Durante a primeira semana eu fui conhecendo meus professores e já conseguia acertar o nome de meus novos colegas.

Eram todos bem descontraídos, e eu não demorei para notar que Kiba e Neji eram, por assim dizer, os gracistas da turma e Tenten era MUITO apaixonada por Neji, e ele por ela. Um legítimo casal que se ama, do tipo "mato e morro por você". Invejinha...

Quanto mais eu convivo com eles e Temari e Shikamaru mais eu vejo que Sasuke e eu parecíamos um casalzinho medíocre de fachada.

Eu nunca senti aquela saudade avassaladora dele, no máximo uma saudadezinha. Eu nunca me importei que ele me trocasse pelo futebol, e nós saíamos bem pouco, nos víamos mais na escola do que fora dela.

Eu fiz bem em terminar com ele.

Dos meus professores alguns me marcaram mais:

Kurenai - uma mulher morena dos olhos vermelhos (é, vermelhos) que está grávida de um outro professor. Ele vive invadindo a aula dela com buquês de flores e chocolates. Que fofo.

Asuma - casado com Kurenai, pai do filho dela, etc. O tal da frase acima. Ele está sempre fumando na sala mas eu reparei que ele evita isso perto da Kurenai. Provavelmente acha que a fumaça do cigarro faria mal pro bebê. Já falei como eles são fofos?

Kakashi - esse é um figura mesmo. Usa uma máscara cobrindo o rosto do nariz pra baixo, tem cabelos brancos apesar de não passar do 40 e usa uma faixa na cabeça meio torta como um tapa-olho. O pior nem é isso. Ele é o professor de filosofia, sociologia e história. Sempre que ele passa o exercício e deixa a gente fazendo, se assenta na mesa do professor e começa a ler uns livrinhos de bolso. Livrinhos _pornográficos._Sem comentários.

Jiraya - é o diretor da escola. O único comentário a respeito é que ele é mais tarado que o professor Kakashi.

Tsuande - ela dá aula de biologia, mas sempre ajuda a enfermeira quando é preciso. Deve ter uns 50 anos mas quem olha diz que não passa dos 20. Santa cirurgia plástica.

Orochimaru - Deus, esse sim é estranho. É o inspetor, mas só pra se ter uma ideia de como ele é estranho: o apelido dele (pelas costas claro) é Orochibicha.

Gai - esse dá aula de educação física. Quando eu conheci o Lee não entendi a razão de um adolescente usar cabelo corte tigela, sombrancelhas grossas, macacão verde e uma faixa na cintura.

Essa razão se chama Gai.

Os dois são uma cópia um do outro, há quem diga que são pai e filho.

Mas o mais comédia é quando tem aula de educação física.

O Lee chega correndo pela quadra. E berrando:

- GAI-SENSEEEEEEEI!

E o professor BERRA DE VOLTA!

- LEEEEEEEEE!

E fica aquela berração:

- GAI-SENSEEEEEEEEI!

- LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- GAI-SENSEEEEEEEEI!

- LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- GAI-SENSEEEEEEEEI!

- LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- GAI-SENSEEEEEEEEI!

- LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- GAI-SENSEEEEEEEEI!

- LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

E chega. Não, pera. Tem mais.

- GAI-SENSEEEEEEEEI!

- LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- GAI-SENSEEEEEEEEI!

- LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- GAI-SENSEEEEEEEEI!

- LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- GAI-SENSEEEEEEEEI!

- LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- GAI-SENSEEEEEEEEI!

- LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- GAI-SENSEEEEEEEEI!

- LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- GAI-SENSEEEEEEEEI!

- LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

É, agora acabou.

Depois disso eles se abraçam e fica aquela choração, etc, etc.

Mais ainda assim, pra mim é a melhor aula. O melhor é que a sala inteira sempre joga volêi misto: Nós fazemos três times e disputamos partidas de 11 pontos. Quando acaba o time que entrou por último fica e entra o que tá de fora. E por aí vai.

Eu sempre jogo num time com Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji e Tenten. Neji e Tenten jogam muito bem, mas sempre é difícil ganhar do time do Lee, não interessa qual. Ele consegue ser uma pedra no sapato jogando sozinho! Mas até hoje não ganhou da gente.

Bem, exceto aquela vez.

O time dela tinha ele, um tal de Sakon, Kidoumaru, Tayuya, Karin e Kin.

Coitado, que time nojento. Ele não merece.

Nós ganhamos, mas estava 10 a 10, não vai a dois. O ponto foi nosso.

Mas aquela ridícula da Karin cismou que o ponto foi duvidoso e queria voltar.

Eu sou estourada, e bato bem. Já pus meu ex no hospital.

EU SOQUEI A CARA DAQUELA NOJENTA!

E agora estou sendo encaminhada por Orochibicha pra sala de detenção.

Eu tenho uma detenção. Na minha primeira semana de aula.

Era uma sala com algumas cadeiras e mesas, quase como uma sala de aula normal, mas não tinha lousa. Ele me mandou pra dentro e fechou a porta.

Além de mim a sala só tinha um ocupante.

Um garoto ruivo, mas não ruivo tradicional, aquele meio alaranjado. Era um vermelho vivo, cor de tomate maduro.

Droga, por que eu tinha que fazer essa comparação? Sasuke ama tomates...

Correção:

Era um vermelho vivo, cor de morangos maduros. Ele tinha olhos verdes claro e contornados por um lápis forte.

Ah, legal, uma tatuagem com o kanji amor no meio da testa. Esse sim é o tipo emo.

Não, ele é muito... _descontraído_ pra ser emo.

Como ele era a única pessoa na sala além de mim, resolvi me assentar ao lado dele para conversar.

Reparei que ele usava uma T-shirt do Iron Maiden, calças jeans rasgadas em vários pontos e um All Star preto.

O povo dessa escola AMA All Star.

Resolvi me assentar ao lado dele pra conversar, a detenção não precisa ser uma tortura.

Eu me assentei e abri a boca pra falar, mas o garoto foi mais rápido:

- Quem é você e tá fazendo o que aí?

- Sou Yamanaka Ino... acho que a gente é da mesma sala...

- Talvez. Ainda não me disse o que está fazendo aqui.

- Eu to aqui porque soquei a cara de uma nojenta. E você?

- Detesto educação física.

- E resolveu aprontar uma pra se livrar?

- É, foi. Eu arrombei uma sala e desperdiçei o instintor de incêndio lá dentro.

- Nossa, quanta criatividade. Como você se chama?

- Ah, que consideração. Eu sou da sua sala lembra? Faz um esforcinho aí...

Eu olhei bem pra ele e tentei me lembrar baseado em tantos nomes que eu ouvira... Shino... não. Chouji... não. Ah! Claro!

- Você é o Gaara, né?

- Parabéns. Um ponto pra loira.

Ficamos o resto da detenção falando sobre coisas meio ridículas, e outras bem interessantes.

Como por exemplo, ele também ama a música Savior, da banda Rise Against.

Mas eu reparei mesmo foi em outra coisa:

No quesito beleza & gostosura, ele dá de uns cem milhões a 0 no Sasuke. Ou mais.


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Capítulo 3:_** Karavel

- É, e o apelido dela é "Karavel". - disse Gaara em um dia de aula. Eu agora me assentava atrás dele e nós conversávamos muito.

Karavel é uma junção de "Karin" e "cascavel". Muito máximo né?

- Ei, querem fazer silêncio aí atrás? Estou tentando dar aula! - Kurenai-sensei era a professora mais "normal" uma vez que um lia livrinhos pornográficos durante a aula e outro saía no meio da aula para...

Alguém batia na porta, Kurenai abriu.

- Oh, Asuma querido, obrigada!

Ela trocou um selinho com o professor do lado de fora e entrou carregando um buquê de rosas amarelas.

- Ih, olha lá Gaara! Sabia que rosas amarelas significam amor eterno?

- Legal! Vou tentar me lembrar disso.

No intervalo, Gaara entrou no nosso grupo. Eu fiquei imaginando o motivo de ele não fazer isso antes, uma vez que ele e Temari são irmãos, então resolvi perguntar.

- Gaara, por que ficou sozinho por tanto tempo?

Estávamos sozinhos na mesa, os outros já estavam indo embora.

- Eu achei que fosse melhor assim, mas agora vejo que não é.

- Gaara! Ninguém teria motivos pra pensar assim!

- Eu tive!

- Quais?

- Não é da sua conta!

- Ótimo! - eu fiz menção de sair decidida de perto dele, mas ele me puxou de volta pelo braço, com uma força ao mesmo tempo brutal e delicada.

- Pare de agir assim! - ele falou, fitando meus olhos profundamente. Quando foi que nossos rostos se aproximaram tanto? - Você não sabe de nada!

Ficamos parados nos olhando. Aqueles olhos verdes davam a impressão de enxergar o íntimo da minha alma, e ao mesmo tempo eram incrivelmente frios. Eu comecei a reparar mais um pouco em detalhes do rosto dele: o formato oval, o nariz meio arrebitado, dando uma impressão de arrogância, os lábios que pareciam incrivelmente vermelhos em contraste com a pele clara... esses lábios me pareciam estranhamente _beijáveis._

DROGA INO! ESTÁ PENSANDO EM QUE? O CONHECEU NO MÊS PASSADO!

Respirei fundo, mas isso piorou minha condição: exalei um perfume inebriante vindo dele, e fui me sentindo meio zonza... Fiz um esforço para me manter em pé.

Se nossos rostos já estavam próximos antes, não era nada se comparado a agora. Eu conseguia sentir o hálito dele se misturar ao meu... tinha um gosto viciante de menta...

Nós teríamos nos beijado. Teríamos mesmo, mas pela primeira vez tenho que agradecer à Orochibicha. Ele berrou lá de longe que não era hora de namorar e que tínhamos que voltar para a sala.

Gaara me soltou de maneira meio brusca e brutal, jogou a mochila nas costas e saiu andando a passos duros.

Ah, que ótimo. Agora ele ficou irritado por que eu perguntei sobre a vida dele.

UAU! Acabo de ter uma grande ideia!

Gaara pode não querer me contar da vida dele, mas se eu contar da minha para ele talvez ele se sinta mais à vontade.

Ótimo, voltei à sala e me assentei no meu lugar atrás dele.

- Foi tudo culpa do meu ex. - eu disse a Gaara repentinamente.

- O que disse?

Eu me vi contando toda a minha vida a ele, a pressão do meu sobrenome, o que o desgraçado do Uchicha fez, entre outros casinhos.

E não é que funcionou?

- Eu sempre vivi sobre pressão e ódio. Eu sou uma arma de marketing. - ele começou. - Minha mãe e meu pai se casaram a 18 anos atrás. Um ano depois minha mãe teve Temari e Kankurou, gêmeos fraternos. Então meu pai já tinha se elegido prefeito em Suna, faltavam 10 meses pro mandato dele acabar. Então ele furou uma camisinha e minha mãe se engravidou de mim. Ela já tinha sido avisada de que não podia ter mais filhos por risco de vida, e quando eu nasci ela morreu. O povo ficou com pena do meu pai, com dois filhos de um ano cada, um recém-nascido e a mulher morta recentemente ele foi reeleito. Com 14 anos eu descobri tudo então Temari Kankurou e eu berramos isso em praça pública e viemos para cá. E fim. É por isso que eu tenho problemas com as pessoas, eu não sou do tipo que ama por que não fui amado.

Finalmente o significado daquele kanji. Finalmente a vida dele. Percebi que seus olhos verdes estavam avermelhados. A quanto tempo ele não falava disso com alguém, isso se ele já falou alguma vez?

- Anh, tudo bem Gaara?

- Claro, por que não estaria?

Ele se virou pra frente de volta e não falou mais nada até o fim da aula.

Droga, com certeza ele está chateado. O que será que posso fazer para animá-lo?

Ah, é óbvio! Um bom cinema sempre anima as pessoas!

- Gaara, você não quer ir no cinema hoje?

- Cinema?

- É. Cinema. Filme.

- Quem vai?

- Até agora eu e você, mas você quer chamar mais alguém?

- Não, não precisa. Tá certo. Me dá seu endereço, te pego pra sessão das oito.

Eu passei à ele um papel com meu endereço. Eu me senti meio estranha depois, mas aquela sensação me era familiar. De onde eu conheço essa sensação?

Eram 6 da noite e eu fui tomar um banho bem relaxante na banheira da minha suíte.

O que eu devo vestir?

Não é um encontro, é só um passeio e nós somos amigos, talvez eu deva vestir uma camiseta com calça jeans, algo bem básico... ou um vestido simples... é isso.

Me decidi por um vestido leve com estampas florais, uma sapatilha e soltei meu cabelo. Fiz um babyliss grosso nas pontas e pus um arco no cabelo.

Pra que foi mesmo que eu me arrumei tanto?

E foi aí que me atingiu. Aquela sensação de deja-vú de mais cedo se passava claramente pelo meus olhos: me vesti exatamente como no meu primeiro encontro com Sasuke.

Droga, 19:30. Gaara devia estar chegando, não ia dar tempo de mudar. Então desci as escadas melancolicamente até a porta enquanto esperava.

Cinco minutos depois ele apareceu na minha porta. Usava uma calça jeans básica e uma T-shirt preta da Ecko. Um tênis da Nike e um boné completavam o estilo.

- Está bonita Ino.

- Ah, você não fica atrás. Está até "pegável". - eu ri. Ele também.

Então nós fomos até o carro dele. Dele?

- Gaara, quantos anos você tem?

- Dezesseis. - em seguida me mostrou uma carteira de motorista. - Passe livre dois anos antes.

Gaara dirige muito bem. Nós chegamos na sessão com um tempo razoável de sobra.

Ele foi comprar os ingressos enquanto eu me ocupava do refrigerante e da pipoca.

Eu tive um súbito instinto de comprar um combo pra casal.

Foi o que eu comi com Sasuke no meu primeiro encontro com ele...

MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?

Eu NÃO estou saindo com o Sasuke! Estou saindo com o Gaara! GAARA!

Falando nele, ele acaba de aparecer do meu lado e comprar um combo casal pra nós dois. ¬¬

Nós entramos na sala de cinema e ele encontra duas cadeiras no fundo.

Ótimo, Sasuke ODEIA o fundo. Vamos parar com esse _dèja-vú_! Já!

Eu me larguei em uma cadeira e ele ao meu lado. Fui comendo a pipoca meio que desesperadamente. Eu só como assim quando estou nervosa.

- Ino, pare de comer. Tente guardar algo pra mim quando o filme começar. - ele disse.

- Ah, claro. - entreguei o balde de pipoca pra ele.

O filme era uma comédia romântica com direito a momento "terminei com meu grande amor" e "beijo apaixonado na chuva", e é claro um lindo final feliz.

Nós saímos da sala, eu com a sensação de _dèja-vú_ me acompanhando até agora.

- OK Ino, temos tempo. - ele disse checando o relógio. - Meia hora. O que quer fazer?

- Milk-shake?

- Tá, beleza.

Fomos andando até a praça de alimentação.

- Gaara, você ficou chateado quando me disse aquilo tudo hoje de manhã?

- Eu nem sei bem, eu senti uma espécie de mau pressentimento. Você me chamou pra sair segundos depois.

- E isso foi uma má ideia?

- Foi, Ino.

**Fortes revelações!**

Foi uma má ideia... o que Gaara quis dizer com isso?

Não percam no próximo capítulo!

Respostas das reviews:

**_Roh Matheus:_** eh msm, eu vi o erro mas so depois q ja tinha divulgado, ai me deu priguiça de concertar. eu tava meio com sono qnd fiz ele. acompanha msm, eu adoro q acompanhem minas fic!

**_Vivi Akemi:_** q bom q vc amou o cap, comtinua acompanhando hein? bjks!

Ate o prox. bjs galera!


	4. Capítulo 4

_- Gaara, você ficou chateado quando me disse aquilo tudo hoje de manhã?_

_- Eu nem sei bem, eu senti uma espécie de mau pressentimento. Você me chamou pra sair segundos depois._

_- E isso foi uma má ideia?_

_- Foi, Ino._

**_Capítulo 4:_** Amor

- O que... o que disse?

- Eu não devia ter vindo. Mas eu não consegui dizer não à você.

- Se arrependeu de sair comigo?

- Não, Ino-chan, não é isso...

- Ino-_chan?_

- Aí, é disso que estou falando. Estou me apegando a você, e isso não é bom pra nenhum de nós. Eu já te disse que não nasci pra amar.

- Gaara somos só ami...

- Mesmo assim. Ino, eu não amo nem mesmo os meus irmãos. Eles sabem disso, nossa relação é apenas cordial.

- Não tem que ser assim Gaara!

- Tem, Ino. - ele fez uma pausa. O silêncio parecia recair sobre nós como um véu negro e pesado. Até ele romper o silêncio. - Ainda quer seu milk-shake ou posso te deixar em casa?

- Pode me deixar em casa, obrigada.

Nós entramos no carro, em silêncio, eu fazendo um biquinho extremamente infantil.

Nós chegamos em casa e ele parou o carro. Eu me preparei para sair, mas fui parada por uma mão firme que segurou meu braço.

- Espera, Ino. Não ficou chateada comigo, ficou?

- Não, de jeito nenhum.

- Ah, tá bom. Só era importante pra mim saber.

Então ele me soltou e eu saí.

Não sei porque mas quando cheguei no meu quarto e me joguei na cama comecei a chorar. Compulsivamente.

No dia seguinte eu vesti uma camiseta e uma calça jeans básicas. Não estava a fim de passar sombra então passei um lápis beje e um gloss transparente.

Esse não é meu estilo, o que está acontecendo comigo?

Acabei refazendo o babyliss e colocando outro arquinho. Então fui pra escola.

Por instinto, puro instinto mesmo, me assentei atrás de Gaara novamente. Ele me olhou com uma expressão estranha, acho que era tristeza, então se virou para a frente.

No recreio eu fiz de novo o que não devia. Soquei a Karavel. Mas ela deu motivos.

Ela estava rindo do Gaara! Não vou deixar que riam dos meus amigos.

- Ah, agora o ruivo esquisito tem um grupinho pra ficar. Fiquei sabendo que ele é resultado de uma tentativa de reeleição é verdade? - e começou a rir.

Então, soquei. Soquei mesmo! Mas dessa vez ela resolveu tentar revidar. Nós começamos a brigar muito feio, mas ela não era muito forte, ao contrário de mim. Gaara foi entrar no meio pra separar a briga e o resultado: Karavel foi direto pra enfermaria e Gaara e eu...

- Nem acredito que vim pra detenção de novo! - eu disse.

- Antes aqui do que onde a Karavel está. Ela deve estar mal.

Ele se largou em uma cadeira lá na frente e depois de um tempo fomos liberados.

Gaara não voltou pra sala, eu não sei o que ele foi fazer.

Estou aqui na minha carteira e ele não chega.

Ah, droga! Por que eu to preocupada?

Então um estampido, e sinto uma dor na cabeça. Ao olhar pro chão vejo uma pedrinha e um bilhete junto.

_Preocupada porque o ruivo esquisito sumiu?_

Nem precisava da assinatura, é claro que o bilhete era da Karavel. Eu me preparei para dar mas um murro naquela cara de cobra dela quando Ebisu-sensei viu o que quase aconteceu e me mandou adivinha pra onde? Detenção.

Gaara estava lá. De novo. Quando eu entrei ele ouviu a porta se fechar e olhou pra tras. E me viu.

- SÓ PODE SER PIADA NÉ? TÁ FAZENDO O QUE AQUI DE NOVO?

- SOQUEI A CARA DAQUELA VADIA DA KARAVEL.

Ele olhou pra mim com reprovação.

- Ah Gaara ela deu motivos. Você tá fazendo o que aqui de novo?

- Me pegaram enquanto eu pulava o muro da escola. E que motivos são esses que a Karin tanto te dá?

- Ela xingou um amigo meu. Me mandou um bilhete xingando.

- É? Quem era o tal amigo?

- Você.

Pronto. Foi a gota d'água. Ele se levantou e me segurou nos ombros, então começou a falar comigo como um pai que quer fazer uma criança pequena entender alguma coisa:

- Ino, você não deve fazer essas coisas por mim!

- Por que não?

Ele me escorou na parede.

- Você sabe por que, nós conversamos sobre isso ontem. No shopping, lembra?

- Eu não acredito nessas coisas! Você é importante pra mim e se puder eu vou te defender!

- Ino, por favor! - ele soltou meus ombros, mas não a mim. Apoiou as mãos na parede dos lados dos meus ombros. Grande avanço, eu continuo presa. - Por favor suma da minha vida antes que você se machuque, ou eu mesmo!

- Você tem medo de amar, pois tem medo de sofrer?

- Ino... não é isso... - ele estava sussurrando, mas nossos rostos estavam tão próximos que eu ouvia tudo que ele dizia com clareza perfeita.

Ele escorou a testa na minha. Eu conseguia sentir a respiração dele no meu rosto... eu poderia facilmente sair dali, mas eu não queria.

Eu fechei os olhos, ele também.

Em questão de segundos os lábios dele estavam nos meus.

Ele me beijou lentamente, suas mãos que estavam na parede agora estavam na minha cintura. Eu enlacei meus braços no pescoço dele devolvendo o beijo. Não sei o que me fez agir assim, mas foi o que eu quis fazer. Eu entreabri os lábios dando passagem para a língua dele, intensificando o beijo, e explorei a boca dele com a minha língua.

De repente eu pensei em uma coisa: quantas vezes eu já beijei Sasuke? Muitas. Quantas vezes eu senti esse calorzinho percorrendo minha espinha quando o beijava? Nenhuma. Isso foi só com Gaara.

Então é isso que difere amor de paixão? O que você sente quando está com a pessoa?

O que eu sinto com Gaara é muito mais intenso do que qualquer coisa que eu já senti com Sasuke...

Então o Sasuke que vá pro INFERNO!

Coloquei uma das minhas mãos no cabelo dele e com a outra apertei o corpo dele contra o meu. Ele me abraçou também.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, não quero saber. Só sei que uma hora nós nos separamos.

Eu arfava, ele também. Ficamos parados por um tempo, em silêncio. Então...

- Me desculpe Ino, isso não devia ter acontecido.

HEIN?

- Como assim?

- Não me faça repetir Ino, eu não nasci para...

- Não Gaara! Pare! Então você não sentiu nada? Nadinha?

- Não foi isso que eu disse...

- Mas foi o que pareceu. Gaara... não faz isso comigo... eu gosto de você...

- E que continue assim, nada além.

Eu me levantei, e o abracei. Achei que ele fosse me empurrar, brigar comigo, mas não. Mas ele também não retribuiu.

- Tarde demais. - eu sussurrei. - O que eu sinto por você já é muito mais intenso que um simples gostar. Eu... eu _amo _você.

- Ino, pare! Pare com isso!

- Me dê uma chance... uma só... eu posso lhe provar que te amo, você vai ver que não precisa excluir o amor assim da sua vida. Ontem você não conseguiu me dizer não... você acabou de me beijar... não acha que tem uma razão pra tudo isso?

- Ino-chan... eu... não sei... não sei mesmo...

- Não me faça ficar sem você... isso iria doer!

- Eu te disse que um de nós iria sair machucado.

- Mas então é só por que você quer. É você quem está me dispensando. Olhe para mim.

Ele olhou nos meus olhos.

- O que você tem vontade de fazer estando tão perto de mim? Não me diga, faça. Eu não me importo.

Ele me abraçou e me deu um selinho.

- Viu. - eu disse. - Não é assim tão ruim.

- É... não é...

- E então? Qual é a sua decisão?

- Você me aceita como seu namorado?

- É claro. - nos beijamos de novo, selando o compromisso.

**Own q fofooo**

Eles estão namorando! O que vai acontecer entre eles agora?

Não percam o próximo capítulo e continuem acompanhando!

**_Vivi Akemi:_** revelado: ele fugia do amor... tadinho...

Bjs galera! (e me mandem as reviews, eu amo elas!)


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Capítulo 5:_** GaaIno

Entediante.

Essa é a palavra que descreve meus momentos sem Gaara.

Ele não faz o tipo "chiclete", então não faz escândalo de ciúmes. Mas eu faço.

Quando Sasuke apareceu na escola com um buquê de rosas amarelas eu imaginei que ele finalmente tivesse achado alguém que combinasse com ele, tipo... a Karavel.

Mas não. Ele invadiu a escola berrando que eu era o amor da vida dele, e pedindo perdão. Seria fofo e eu teria voltado se eu não estivesse com Gaara. Mas eu estou. E amo o Gaara

Eu achei que ele fosse bater no Sasuke, e o Sasuke nele, e os dois iam brigar por mim, o que pode parecer fofo, mas acreditem: não é fofo ver seu namorado apanhar por você.

Não. Gaara estava comigo, meio que me abraçando, e eu senti ele enrijecer os músculos do braço e serrar os punhos, enquanto olhava pra Sasuke com uma expressão extremamente assustadora. Assassina.

Eu não nego que senti um pouco de medo... Gaara seria capaz de cometer um assassinato?

Mas ele só ficou parado, olhando enquanto Sasuke se aproximava.

- Ino... quem é esse ruivo?

- Meu _namorado._

- Já me esqueceu?

- Eu te esqueci no dia em que te esmurrei.

Gaara estava estranhamente calado. Não, pior. Ameaçadoramente calado.

- E você ruivo? - perguntou Sasuke. - Não diz nada?

- Não tenho nada pra dizer. Ino já disse tudo. Estamos namorando. Isso devia bastar pra você dar o fora daqui.

- Ino-chan, eu...

- Não me chame assim Sasuke! Você não tem mais esse direito!

- Mas, até as rosas amarelas... elas significam amor eterno, lembra?

- EU já te dei alguma?

- Não... mas eu já!

- Essa é a diferença Sasuke. Eu não amo você, e que eu me lembre, nunca disse que amava.

Ele pareceu fazer um esforço pra se lembrar de alguma vez que eu tivesse dito que o amava, mas sem sucesso.

- Viu? É o Gaara que eu amo.

- Mas você conheceu esse cara há dois meses!

- Sasuke! Não é a convivência que importa!

- OK Ino, Ok. Acreditarei em você se olhar nos meus olhos e disser que não me ama.

Há. Essa é podre de fácil.

- Uchicha Sasuke, - eu comecei fitando aqueles olhos cor de ônix. - eu não amo você, nunca amei e nunca vou amar pois o meu coração pertence ao Gaara, e a mais ninguém.

Ele fez uma cara extremamente raivosa, e largou as flores no chão.

- O que esse ruivo tem que eu não tenho?

- UM CORAÇÃO! - eu berrei.

Sasuke se virou bruscamente para ir embora.

- Espere aqui amor. - Gaara disse no meu ouvido. Então ele me soltou pra ir atrás do Sasuke.

Espero que ele não se meta em confusão.

**Gaara's POV**

- Uchicha Sasuke, não é? - perguntei quando eu já estava perto o bastante dele para que me ouvisse.

- Qual é o problema ruivo?

- Eu me controlo na maior parte do tempo pois da última vez que eu agi com meus instintos quase matei alguém, mas eu vou deixar uma coisa bem clara: se você se meter comigo, eu suporto, mas encoste um dedo na Ino-chan, e pode encomendar o seu caixão.

- Está me ameaçando para defender aquela vadia da Ino?

Eu não aguentei. Agarrei o cara pela gola da camiseta.

- Acaba de vir pedir perdão à ela e a chama de vadia. Você é o pior tipo de gente que eu já vi!

Não é verdade, meu pai é muito pior. Mas ele não precisa saber.

- O que eu falo ou deixo de falar não é da sua conta ruivo.

- É quando se refere à mulher que eu amo!

Meu coração pulou. Era a primeira vez que eu me referia à Ino dessa forma. Mas agora que eu já falei percebo que é verdade.

- Escute aqui Sasuke, se você voltar a encher o saco da Ino, não vou perdoar.

Então o larguei no chão e me virei pra ir embora. Mas alguém bateu em minhas costas.

Adivinha?

Enfiei um murro na cara do maldito que me bateu (leia-se Uchicha Sasuke) e ele revidou. Logo estávamos brigando.

Eu tenho que vencer essa briga. Pela Ino.

**Ino's POV**

Nem se eu quisesse, estava claro desde que ele foi atrás do Sasuke que ia dar briga.

Bem, é claro que eu fui lá separar. Se o Sasuke machucar o Gaara...

Eu me enfiei no meio tentando separar os dois. Gaara parou de tentar bater no Sasuke, com medo de me acertar, mas Sasuke não teve essa preocupação. Ele me acertou um muro na cara.

E foi aí que eu percebi que Gaara não estava brigando de verdade. Antes não, mas agora...

Ele me segurou com uma força descomunal e me passou para as costas dele.

- Eu te disse para não encostar na Ino-chan.

Então ele acertou um murro no meio da cara do Sasuke, que caiu desmaiado na mesma hora.

Eu reparei que tinha sangue na mão do Gaara. Será que ele se feriu?

Não, o sangue saiu foi da cabeça do Sasuke.

Uau, meu namorado é fortão!

- Caramba Gaara, eu não sabia que você era tão forte!

- Sinceramente, nem eu.

Ele se abaixou e apoiou um braço do Sasuke nos ombros dele, apoiando o resto do corpo com o outro braço.

- Vou levar esse cara pra enfermaria.

Eu fui atrás. A enfermeira disse que ele ia ficar bem, mas estranhou nunca ter visto Sasuke por lá. Tivemos que contar que ele tinha invadido a escola, o que desencadeou uma série de perguntas.

Acabamos contando tudo.

Gaara se livrou da detenção por que o nosso diretor amou um caso de briga por uma mulher. Esse Jiraya é mesmo estranho.

Mais tarde eu estava no colo de Gaara, embaixo de uma árvore.

- Viu Gaara? Agora você já sabe quem é o Sasuke.

- Ele que se atreva a mexer com você de novo. Eu quebro ele todinho, como se fosse feito de gesso.

- Há. Tá vendo! Já está me defendendo! Eu disse que você não precisava excluir o amor da sua vida.

- É, você disse. Essa briga me fez perceber uma coisa Ino.

- O que?

- Que eu amo você.

**Own q liiindo!**

Declaração fofa no final!

Reviews:

**_Vivi Akemi:_**tbm achei mto fofo elees tarem namorando. mas esse cap foi mais fofo ainda! \o/

**_Roh Matheus:_** obiigada pelos elogios! qnd eu animo pra escrever mesmo sai melhor kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Continuem acompanhando e mandem reviews!

Bjs, xau!


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Capítulo 6:_** As noites de Ino

O relógio está marcando 22:10

Ele está 10 minutos atrasado.

Gaara adquiriu a mania de vir me ver de noite. Ele entra pela janela usando a escada de incêndio e a porta do meu quarto sempre está trancada, mas eu deixo a janela aberta.

Ele chega às 22:00, está 11 minutos atrasado.

Está começando a ventar aqui dentro. Droga de janela aberta. Por que o Gaara não chega logo?

Ele está 12 minutos atrasado. Chega. Vou ligar pra ele.

_- Alô? _- a voz grave e com um leve toque de ameaça responde do outro lado. Eu amo essa voz, e amo o dono dela ainda mais.

- Está atrasado.

- _Me desculpe. Temari está meio mal aqui, eu estou tomando conta dela enquanto Shikamaru não chega. _

- Podia ter me ligado.

_- Eu achei que se ligasse você ia ficar preocupada, e eu não quero que você fique preocupada._

- Kankurou não está aí pra ficar com ela? - OK, isso foi extremamente egoísta, mas eu estou realmente sentindo falta do Gaara.

-_ Ele saiu, mas isso foi antes dela começar a vomitar._

- Ela está vomitando?

- _E reclama de muito enjoô._

Coincidência, tem que ser coincidência.

Não, não é. E Temari sabe que não.

- Gaara, me deixe falar com ela.

_- Não dá. Ela vomita tanto que nem consegue falar._

_- _Quando o Shikamaru chegar me busque aqui. Não demore!

_- Não vou demorar. Ele acaba de chegar. Me espere._

Eu me preparei para vestir algo quando ele apareceu pela janela. Então ao invés de me vestir coloquei o robe de seda por cima do pijama e passei um pente pelo cabelo de qualquer jeito, peguei minha carteira e sai pela escada de bombeiro, Gaara vindo atrás.

Nós entramos no carro.

- E então Ino - Gaara me perguntou. - o que é tão urgente que nem te permite vestir uma roupa decente?

- Vai ter que esperar para saber. E eu preciso parar numa farmácia.

- Para...?

- Depois você vai entender, só pare!

Ele fez o que eu pedi, mas ficou preocupado pois começou a dirigir mais rápido.

Nós chegamos na casa dele.

Algumas coisas que o dinheiro do seu pai prefeito podem comprar são carros e uma casa grande, com 5 quartos.

Eu entrei e achei Temari chorando no ombro de Shikamaru, enquanto ele sussurrava alguma coisa no ouvido dela. Ele também chorava, mas silenciosamente.

- Temari! - eu chamei. Então entreguei a sacolinha da farmácia pra ela. - Vá!

Ela subiu as escadas rapidamente.

Eu, Gaara e Shikamaru nos assentamos no sofá.

- Qual é o problema com minha irmã?

- Pode não ser um problema, depende de como você encara. - eu disse.

- Pode não ser um problema? - perguntou Shikamaru, incrédulo.

- É. Você está sobre choque, mas ainda vai dar boas risadas, acredite.

- Não consigo me ver rindo disso.

- Estão me preocupando! - disse Gaara.

Algum tempo depois Temari veio descendo as escadas.

- É isso mesmo Ino, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru fez uma cara realmente de dar dó: pena, arrependimento, tristeza e acima de tudo culpa, tudo isso passou pelo rosto dele.

Temari se largou ao lado dele no sofá, sorridente. Será que ela já está gostando da ideia? Shikamaru sussurrava no ouvido dela:

- Me desulpe Temari, me desculpe, me desculpe por favor...

- Está tudo bem, não tem problema, tudo bem...

- Temari - eu chamei - você parece, hum... ocupada. Posso contar pro Gaara?

- Por favor, eu tenho alguém pra consolar.

- Então Gaara. - eu comecei - você sabe que nós meninas temos o costume de contar tudo umas pras outras né?

- Sei.

- Há mais ou menos um mês, a Temari me contou sobre uma noite que ela passou com o Shikamaru.

- Pera. Nem termine. Ela está grávida?

- É.

Eu achei que ele fosse tentar matar o Shikamaru, mas ele parecia em choque. Eu tinha que explicar antes que ele explodisse:

- Escuta Gaara, não foi culpa de nenhum dos dois, o Shikamaru usou camisinha, mas estourou, aí o que eles puderam fazer? Acontece. É bem raro mas acontece!

- Então, a Temari está grávida.

- É.

- Do Shikamaru?

- É.

- E eles foram responsáveis.

- É.

- Então eu vou ser titio? - um sorriso leve se espalhou pelo rosto dele.

Meu Deus. Eu realmente mudei ele, em tempos antigos ele teria tentado estrangular o Shikamaru na mesma hora.

- É.

- Temari! - Gaara chamou. - Vou ser titio? Que massa! Cuide dela hein Shikamaru, vocês podem ter 18 anos mas ainda são adolescentes, aliás, deviam morar juntos, tem bastante quarto vago aqui na casa, e você tem que ir no médico Temari, e...

Ele ficou tagarelando um tempão, e quando ele falou a palavra bebê pela primeira vez até o Shikamaru se animou um pouquinho.

Logo nós quatro estávamos discutindo chá de bebê, papel de parede do quarto e Gaara e eu fomos chamados para sermos os padrinhos.

- Temari - eu chamei - provavelmente você vai querer passar a noite com o Shikamaru, mas se você quiser eu posso ficar aqui essa noite.

- Ah, eu quero sim, obrigada. E... - ela lançou um olhar de esguelha aos meninos. Eles estavam ocupados demais discutindo o futuro time de futebol do bebê. - Será que tem como eu falar com a sua mãe? Quer dizer, eu deveria falar com a minha, mas eu não tenho, e...

- Claro, amanhã depois da aula?

- Tá. Obrigada. Ih... aula...

Eu entendi. Eu tenho certeza que Temari vai continuar estudando até que ela não consiga sair de casa pra ir pra escola, e quando isso acontecer vai é me pedir pra dar aula pra ela de tarde em casa. Mas a barriga dela vai crescer e as pessoas vão ver.

- Não tem problema! - ela disse com um sorriso despreocupado. - Eu tenho um irmão forte que nocauteou seu ex com um murro! Ele não vai deixar ninguém falar de mim!

- E o seu namorado também é bem forte, eu tenho certeza que apesar de preguiçoso ele bateria em qualquer um que falasse de você.

Depois de um tempo Temari e Shikamaru subiram com um grande sorriso e muitas risadas pro quarto dela.

- E você dorme comigo, é isso? - perguntou Gaara.

- Parece que sim.

- Ótimo. Amanhã às 6:00 você vai estar na sua cama a tempo de seus pais baterem na porta e você fingir que passou a noite em casa. Mas por enquanto - ele me pegou no colo - vai ter que passar a noite comigo, na minha cama.

- Tem 5 quartos na casa, por que eu tenho que ficar com você? - perguntei com um sorrisinho maldoso no rosto.

- Por que eu quero e Sasuke é a prova viva e ferida de que eu não devo ser contrariado.

- Acho que eu posso atender ao seu pedido...

Ele subiu as escadas me levando no colo mesmo, e entrou no quarto de Kankurou.

- Espere aqui.

Ele entrou lá dentro e saiu algum tempo depois, então me arrastou pela mão até o quarto dele. Ele fechou a porta e eu larguei o robe de seda no chão. Em questão de segundos eu senti os lábios dele nos meus. Lentamente ele me conduziu até a cama e me deitou ali. Os lábios dele deslizaram sobre o meu pescoço, e eu senti o contato da pele da mão dele na minha barriga... por baixo do meu pijama?

OPA! A irmã dele acaba de revelar que está grávida... no que a gente tá pensando?

- Gaara, para.

- Por quê?

- Porque a sua irmã está grávida e... ah, você entendeu né?

Ele ficou de frente pra mim de modo que eu pudesse olhar nos olhos dele.

- Sabe o que eu fui fazer no quarto do Kankurou? - ele enfiou a mão no bolso da jeans e tirou uma camisinha de lá.

- Ah Gaara, mesmo assim sabe... talvez outro dia.

- Tá bom.

Uma das boas coisas do Gaara é que dificilmente ele se chateia.

Ele pegou alguma peça de roupa no guarda roupa e entrou no banheiro. Saiu segundos depois com uma calça de pijama. Só a calça.

Eu já disse que o tanquinho dele é divino?

Ele se deitou na cama me puxando pro colo dele e me envolvendo em seus braços.

Eu fechei meus olhos me aninhando no peito dele e ele apertou o abraço.

- Ficou chateado comigo? - perguntei. Eu tive que perguntar.

- Não, claro que não Ino. Está tudo bem.

- Eu não quero brigar com você...

- Está me vendo reclamar Ino?

- Não...

- Então, está tudo bem!

Eu acreditei nele, e depois de um bom tempo adormeci.

Eu acordei mas não quis abrir os olhos... aquilo que me envolvia era tão bom...

Opa, algo errado. Não são os braços do Gaara. São cobertores.

Eu abri os olhos e me vi no meu quarto. Sozinha.

Quando foi que ele me trouxe pra cá? Eu fiquei imaginando ele subindo as escadas de incêndio comigo nas costas. Que força...

Eram 6:00 da manhã. Logo notei que tinha acordado com o barulho de meus pais batendo na porta. Então me vesti com um short e uma camiseta para mais um dia na escola.

Espero que Temari esteja bem.

**Fortes acontecimentos!**

Esse cap ficou meio intenso mas eu tinha acabado de ver 16 and pregnant na MTV quando fui escrever então fiquei meio inspirada.

Espero que tenha ficado legal, eu particularmente gostei muito, mas deixem suas reviews com sugestões!

**_Vivi Akemi:_** eu gostei muito da declaração dele, mas o que eu gostei mesmo foi do Gaara defendendo a Ino. Fofoooo!

Continuem acompanhando, e deixem reviews!

Bjs, xau!


	7. Capítulo 7

**_Capítulo 7:_** Novos planos

Temari e Shikamaru estavam simplesmente radiantes na escola no dia seguinte. Eu disse a ele que ainda ia rir de tudo isso.

Temari precisava falar com minha mãe, com o diretor, e pensar no que ia fazer em relação à escola.

A primeira coisa que ela foi fazer foi falar com o diretor. Shikamaru foi junto, claro, e Gaara e eu acabamos indo. É minha melhor amiga e a irmã dele, é claro que nós fomos.

- Com licença? - uma Temari sorridente abraçada por um Shikamaru animado batiam na porta.

- Entrem. - disse Jiraya. Por algum motivo Tsunade estava lá também. _Abotoando o jaleco._ OK, o que os dois fazem ou deixam de fazer não é da minha conta.

- Então - começou Jiraya. - o que trás vocês quatro aqui?

Nós nos assentamos e com um pouco de custo e relutância Temari contou tudo pro diretor.

- Entendo... o que você pretende fazer em relação à escola?

- Vou vir na aula até não poder mais, então Ino-chan me ensina o resto das coisas em casa.

Há. Eu sabia.

- Isso é bom Temari, não se deve abandonar os estudos. Então vai ter a criança? - perguntou Jiraya.

- Claro! - ela disse - Aborto não é de forma alguma uma opção!

Depois de alguns conselhos do diretor e de Tsunade ela foi liberada, e todos nós nos dirigimos pra aula do Kakashi com muito desânimo.

Acaba de me ocorrer: Temari deve ter tomado bem umas duas bombas, pra ter 18 anos e estar na mesma sala que eu.

Droga, isso não é bom. Ela e Shikamaru não podem tomar uma terceira bomba por causa do bebê. Eu não vou deixar que tomem.

Depois da aula o plano era que fôssemos pra minha casa, mas eu tive uma outra ideia.

- Por que não chamamos as meninas pra ir no shopping? Ai se você quiser pode contar pra elas!

Ela chamou Hinata e Tenten e eu liguei pra Sakura. Logo todas nos encontramos no shopping.

Temari não disse nada, a princípio, mas ela passou na frente de uma loja com uma roupinha amarela unissex de bebê e acabou soltando um "eu tenho que comprar!"

Tivemos que contar pras meninas.

Todas fizemos uma grande vaquinha e ela levou a roupinha. Eu nunca vi a Temari tão feliz, ela ligou na mesma hora pro Shikamaru para contar pra ele da roupa.

Deu pra ouvir o Shikamaru dizer: "Que massa! Eu quero ver!" de longe.

Agora era minha vez de usar o telefone.

- _Alô._

- Gaara! Não vai dar pra você ir lá em casa hoje.

- _Entendo. As meninas, né?_

_- _É. Sem problemas né?

-_ Ah... tá. Beijo. Até amanhã._

- Até.

- _Hum... Ino?_

- Oi.

- _Eu te amo._

_- _Eu também.

Eu senti um enorme aperto ao fazer isso, mas foi preciso.

- Tudo bem Ino? - perguntou Hinata - Você está com a cara horrível...

Hinata sempre sabe como a gente se sente.

- Tudo bem... é que eu tive que dispensar o Gaara hoje...

- Ah... não fique assim, amanhã vocês vão se ver!

Eu dei um sorrisinho. Já vi que pelo resto do dia eu vou ter que fingir felicidade.

Eu sei que já disse isso, mas entediante é a palavra que define meus momentos sem o Gaara.

Nós chegamos em casa com o pôr-do-Sol. Então Temari respirou fundo, e eu sabia no que ela estava pensando. Se minha mãe ia nos proibir de sermos amigas por causa da gravidez dela e blá blá blá.

Ela que tente. Não vou abandonar Temari quando ela mais precisa de uma amiga.

- Mãe! Tem uma amiga minha que precisa falar com você.

Nossa família podia ter quanto dinheiro fosse, mas mamãe era o tipo dona-de-casa, então de vez em quando ela fazia o almoço para nós. Isso explica o fato de ela sair da cozinha com um avental amarrado na cintura.

- O que houve filha?

Fomos todas até a sala onde Temari contou, já sem relutância, o que tinha acontecido.

Mamãe deu um abraço em Temari, ela já sabia que ela e os irmãos não tinham pais, e disse que Temari podia contar com ela pro que precisasse.

Ufa, nada de proibições malucas.

Depois disso mamãe fez uma grande fornada de cookies para que comemorássemos o bebê.

Temari e as meninas dormiram no meu quarto, mas eu sentia muita falta de uma coisa comigo quando eu fui me deitar.

Dois braços fortes e suaves me envolvendo.

**Gaara's POV**

Essa noite não é nossa. É dela, com elas. É minha, sozinho.

Então por que me desespero?

Já sei que não a verei, que a única coisa amarela a me acompanhar essa noite serão as estrelas.

Nada de cabelos loiros.

A única coisa azul será a parede do meu quarto. Nada de olhos azuis.

E nada de perfume floral.

Então por que me desespero?

Já sei que essa noite ela vai estar com um bando de meninas no quarto, rindo do novo corte da Britney Spears ou babando no tanquinho de outro cara como aquele lobo do filme "água com açúcar" de vampiros, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Nada de corte da Ino e meu tanquinho.

A única coisa que eu vou abraçar vai ser meu travesseiro. Nada da pele aveludada e das curvas sedutoras de Ino.

Nada dos lábios suaves e macios dela.

Então por que me desespero?

Porque cada momento que passo sem ela é igual a uma batida a menos do meu coração.

Me reviro na cama tentando dormir, mas é muito ruim sem a presença dela.

É, essa vai ser uma longa noite.

Resolvi me levantar e fui em direção à cozinha, é melhor eu tomar um calmante.

Kankurou está na cozinha.

- Faz o que aqui a essa hora Gaara? Já não era pra você ter ido pra casa da Ino?

- Não essa noite. Festinha do pijama.

- Entendo. Então veio pra cozinha para...

- Preciso de um calmante. Onde a Temari guarda essas coisas?

Ele se levantou e tirou um potinho com calmantes naturais de uma gaveta.

- Faça bom uso. - e se largou na cadeira de longe.

Eu tomei um dos comprimidos e reparei que tinha um gosto doce...

- Vou me deitar. Boa noite.

- Espera Gaara. Esse calmante é por causa da Ino não é?

- É.

- Ah, falando em Ino. - ele me jogou um pacotinho. - Se eu fosse você andava com isso no bolso. As coisas podem, hum... _esquentar._

Ao examinar o pacotinho reparei que era uma camisinha. Grande Kankurou. Ele realmente pensa nas coisas.

- Tá. Valeu Kankurou.

Eu me larguei na cama e demorou um tempo razoável até amanhecer.

**Ino's POV**

6:00 da manhã. Eu e as meninas nos levantamos e é aquela fila pra usar o banheiro.

Ainda assim, me deixaram usar antes. Não por que eu fosse a dona da casa, mas para que eu fosse logo ao encontro do meu namorado.

Eu só não esperava que fosse tão rápido. Ao sair para fora da minha casa com as meninas a limusine estava lá, assim como eu pedi, mas além dela um outro carro com um certo ruivo dentro aguardavam na porta da casa.

- Tudo bem, pode ir. - disse Temari. - Eu e as meninas vamos na limusine.

Eu corri ao encontro de Gaara e entrei desesperadamente no carro. Nem esperei ele me dar bom dia.

O beijei descarregando toda a saudade de uma noite, que eu não demorei a perceber, ele também sentia.

Nossas línguas se cruzaram, nossos lábios se tocavam, ele me puxou para mais perto, eu o abracei com força.

Os lábios dele roçavam minha orelha enquanto ele falava:

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta Ino... Eu precisei de um calmante pra dormir sem você.

- Eu devia ter tomado um, também custei a dormir.

Ele me soltou e eu pus o cinto do carro.

Logo nós chegamos na escola.

- Gaara qual é o primeiro horário?

- Filosofia.

- Vem comigo.

Eu o arrastei até onde estava a Karavel.

- E ai Karin. Discutindo o número de plásticas que você fez pra ter o tiquinho de peito que você tem?

- Como é que é?

- Ah, você ouviu.

Gaara finalmente alcançou a genialidade do plano.

- É bem como ela disse.

Logo Orochibicha chegou e Gaara e eu fomos mandados para a detenção. Sozinhos.

Foi a melhor detenção da minha vida.

**Momento solidão.**

A primeira noite dos dois separados... Tadinhos sofreram um bom mucado

**_Roh Matheus:_** obrigada pela review! veremos a fofura do casal q vai ter um filhinho! o.O

Mandem reviews gente... tah fazeno falta!

Continuem acompanhando!

Bjos, xau!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Por favor, não me matem!**

É, eu sumi. Eu sei disso.

É que aqui foi feriado então eu estive ocupada, não deu pra escrever.

Espero tirar o atraso com esse capítulo, não parem de me acompanhar gente!

**_Capítulo 8:_** Detenção... de novo.

Orochibicha nos empurrou pra dentro da sala de detenção.

- Mais uma - ele disse - e eu vou chamar o Jiraya. Isso está saindo do meu controle.

E eu com isso? Assim que ele fechou a porta senti os braços de que eu tanto senti falta durante a noite me darem aquele abraço firme e suave.

- Senhorita Yamanaka, se continuar se envolvendo em tantas detenções seus pais vão ficar realmente irritados. - aquela voz grave e ameaçadora, mas ao mesmo tempo sexy e com uma nota de felicidade entrava suavemente nos meus ouvidos, nada além de um sussurro, mas o bastante.

- Eu sei. O que eles vão pensar de mim? Com certeza que eu sou uma filha desnaturada.

Ele pôs as mãos em meus quadris e me virou de frente pra ele.

- Muito... muito desnaturada...

Eu só tive tempo de sorrir antes do beijo que ele me deu. Pode ter sido só uma noite, mas é só agora que eu percebo em como eu realmente senti falta de beijá-lo, de verdade, não aquele beijo apressado no carro.

Eu o abracei apertando seu corpo contra o meu, o abraço e os beijos não dados pela noite seriam descarregados ali.

Ele usou seus braços fortes para me erguer e me assentar em uma mesa. Então as coisas começaram a sair um pouquinho do meu controle.

Dane-se que eu estou na escola. Dane-se que a irmã dele está grávida. É a irmã dele, não sou eu.

Passei as mãos por debaixo da camiseta dele, deslizando meus dedos pelas costas e pelo tanquinho perfeito, enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço e meu colo.

Alguns segundos depois a blusa dele estava no chão.

Que ótimo Ino. O que você pensa que está fazendo? E ainda na escola?

Eu queria me mandar parar. Queria mesmo. Mas quem disse que eu consegui?

Ele sim é responsável.

- OK Ino-chan, chega né? Isso é uma escola.

- Você está certo.

Ele me soltou por alguns instantes para vestir a blusa dele. Eu percebi que estava corada.

Ele me estendeu a mão para que eu descesse da mesa, então se assentou em um canto da sala, e eu me deitei com a cabeça no colo dele.

Eu dormi tão pouco esta noite...

NÃO! Eu NÃO vou dormir na companhia do meu namorado. Eu tenho coisa melhor pra fazer, eu posso me controlar, não posso?

Me assentei ao lado dele e ele me abraçou.

- Algum problema?

- Sim. Estou sozinha com meu namorado pensando em dormir, isso é um problema.

- Temos motivos Ino, foi uma noite difícil. Pra nós dois.

- Mesmo assim. Tenho coisa melhor para fazer.

Eu o beijei suavemente. Ele entendeu a questão do auto-controle e devolveu o beijo com a mesma suavidade, nossas línguas brincavam juntas, nossos dedos se entrelaçaram. Ele tem o hálito muito bom...

Algum tempo depois o maldito sinal tocou me tirando de meu momento feliz com meu namorado. Que saco. Ele me pôs de pé e nós saímos da sala juntos.

Agora eu não me assentava na mesa atrás de Gaara. Nós ficávamos em dupla e Temari e Shikamaru atrás.

Bem, não é tão legal quanto parece. Minhas notas estão sofrendo baixas drásticas por que Gaara não me deixa prestar atenção na aula.

Tadinho, não é culpa dele. É inconsciente. É que só de olhar os olhos verdes dele eu me distraio tanto...

Ainda bem que ele me ensina a matéria toda depois.

Ele sim é inteligente e consegue prestar atenção na aula.

Droga. Por que eu não distraio ele que nem ele me distraí?

Não que eu queira que ele se distraia, mas será que isso quer dizer que ele não gosta de mim tanto quanto eu gosto dele?

Ah não. Eu tenho que parar de me preocupar. Ele me AMA. E fim. Ponto e basta.

Dá pra ver esse amor nos olhos dele. E que olhos...

Ótimo, estou me distraindo de novo...

Depois da aula:

- Gaara-kun - eu disse - Temari eu e as meninas vamos sair hoje. Primeira consulta sabe. Do bebê. Ela vai entrar com o Shikamaru mas pediu pra gente acompanhar, pra dar forças. Você vem? Vem comigo?

Ele apenas abriu a porta do carro pra mim.

Eu já disse que AMO o Gaara?

Nós fomos seguindo Temari que ia no carro da frente com Shikamaru. Neji, Tenten e Hinata no de trás. Tadinha da Hianta. Sobrou.

Shikamaru e Temari entraram na sala do médico e nós esperamos...

Eu não esperava pelo que aconteceu depois.

Resolvemos esperar na lanchonete e sabe-se Deus como Sasuke apareceu lá.

- Ino! Precisamos conversar.

- Sasuke, pare! Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você!

- Só conversar, juro!

Eu bufei. Gaara me lançou um olhar encorajador que dizia claramente "vai logo e vê o que ele quer".

Então eu fui.

- Qual é o problema?

- Fiquei sabendo que você e o ruivo vão ser padrinhos de uma criança.

- O ruivo tem nome.

- Gaara.

- Sim, vamos. Por quê?

- Isso que vocês tem chega tão longe assim?

- Chega. Sasuke eu já te disse: eu AMO o Gaara. _Punto i basta. _[**N.A:** momento novela _Passione_. kkkkkkk]

- Ino... eu amo você...

- Sasuke, por favor...

- Tudo bem. Mas eu vou deixar uma coisa clara pra você: eu não desisto fácil.

Ele deu as costas e se foi. Nem sei o que pensar disso.

Eu voltei meio preocupada para a mesa mas não dei muitos detalhes a Gaara.

De noite ele esteve no meu quarto. Eu estava deitada e ele me abraçava. Momento conchinha.

- Você ainda está meio preocupada com seja lá o que aconteceu com você e o Sasuke hoje cedo, não está?

- Não foi nada, esquece isso tá?

- Tá bom.

Essa noite eu demorei bem menos pra dormir do que na anterior.

**Eu odiei esse cap.**

Eu precisava da cv da Ino e do Sasuke pra introduzir os próximos caps, que prometem, mas eu n sabia como fazer isso então enchi linguiça demais né?

Devem estar me odiando: custa a escrever e ainda escreve um bosta, mas eu imploro, não me abandonem, é como eu disse: os próximos caps prometem!

Pra não eprder o hábito:

**_Roh Matheus:_** a detenção em primeira mão! vão surgir outros casais mais so mais pra frente. Garanto que Sasuke tambem vai ter seu final feliz!

**_Vivi Akemi:_** q bom q vc gostou! continue me acompanhando.

Leiam os próximos e deixem minhas reviews! Bjoos!


	9. Capítulo 9

**_Capítulo 9:_** Discórdia

Já fazem cinco meses.

A barriga da Temari tem um tamanho considerável. Ela veio chorar no meu ombro um dia pois disse que ia engordar, e ficar feia, e Shikamaru não ia mais querer saber dela, etc, etc.

E o Shikamaru tava atrás da porta. Depois de um tempo ele disse pra ela que não precisava se preocupar e que achava a barriguinha dela até sexy. Gente esses dois são tão melosos que chega a enjoar. Será que eu sou assim com o Gaara e nem percebo? Devo estar até incomodando as pessoas. Mas Nej e Tenten também são assim e...

Bem, eu devo ser assim com o Gaara então não posso reclamar deles.

- Ino-chan, posso ir te ver hoje de tarde? - perguntou Gaara, me trazendo de volta ao mundo real.

- Claro! - lógico, sempre que quiser, vais ser um prazer.

Gaara-kun me deixou em casa, dizendo que voltava em 10 minutos.

Já havia alguém no sofá da minha sala, e eu reconheceria a quilômetros de distância.

Cabelos espetados e negros, assim como os olhos cor de ônix. A pele clara e uma pose levemente metida davam a ele aquele ar de uma pessoa petulante.

Uchicha Sasuke.

- Ora ora Ino. Demorou. Estou te esperando a um bom tempo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Quem te deixou entrar?

- Ino... eu vim te ver! E ninguém tem que me deixar entrar. Não tem ninguém em casa e que eu me lembre tem uma chave embaixo do tapete. Que tática mais ridícula.

- Saia da minha casa. Agora!

- Não sem fazer o que eu vim fazer aqui. Não vou desperdiçar o momento.

- Que droga Sasuke! Eu já disse que não quero mais nada com você!

- Mas eu quero!

- Há! Estupro é crime sabia? E eu acho que com virgens como eu o caso é um pouco mais grave.

- Eu não preciso estuprar você. Vai transar comigo por que você quer.

- Assédio também é crime.

- Ino eu só preciso de um beijo para te ter de volta. Esse _Gaara_ não é de nada. Sou eu que mereço você.

- Pare com isso Sasuke! Entenda de uma vez por todas! EU NÃO QUERO VOCÊ!

- Quer sim! Eu vou te provar.

Ele se levantou. O que eu devo fazer? Fugir? Bater nele de novo? Gritar?

- Alguém! Me ajude!

Ninguém veio. É, vou ter que bater nele. Cerrei os punhos, polegares pra dentro, bem como Sakura me ensinou.

- Você não tem força para bater em mim! Aquilo, naquele dia, foi uma falha minha, não êxito seu. Você é fraca.

Ele só está dizendo isso para me desencorajar. Não adiantou. Continuo determinada.

Ele ainda vem em minha direção, tranquilamente.

Já está perto o bastante. Ótimo. Ergo o punho e dou um murro nele.

Ou pelo menos eu tentei.

Ele segurou minha mão com uma força irracional e antes que eu me mexesse pegou a outra. Ele conseguiu segurar as duas com uma só, e usou a outra mão para me empurrar pro sofá. Ele deitou em cima de mim e segurou meu rosto com a mão livre, enquanto me beijava.

Então eu tive uma esperança. Gaara pediu 10 minutos, e para qualquer um que olhe de fora isso é um estupro.

Tomara que ele chegue logo, pois Sasuke já tirou a camisa.

Ele está desabotoando a minha blusa e beijando meu decote.

Só é bom quando Gaara faz isso.

Falando nele a porta se abre repentinamente. Sasuke é arrancado bruscamente de cima de mim, e eu vejo meu salvador (leia-se Gaara) e Sasuke se espancando bem na minha frente. E tenho que ajudar de alguma forma!

Corro até a cozinha e remexo nas prateleiras.

Prateleira 1 - temperos. Eu poderia pegar pimenta, mas corro o risco de acertar Gaara.

Prateleira 2 - talheres. Eu poderia pegar uma faca, mas eu não sou assim tão cruel.

Prateleira 3 - perfeito! Pego uma panela com o cabo longo e me dirijo silenciosamente até a sala.

Sasuke está de costas para mim, não vai ser assim tão difícil.

Reuno toda a força que tenho e...

PÁ! A panela bate com um estrondo na cabeça de Sasuke que para por um segundo, atordoado. Em seguida Gaara dá um murro nele e ele cai no chão.

- Gaara-kun! - eu me atiro nos braços dele, mas algo está errado. Ele me deu um abraço frio, sem amor.

Essa não. Ele não está achando que foi chifrado está? PELO AMOR DE DEUS, NÃO!

- Gaara... tudo bem?

- Temos que levar o seu... _amigo_ pro hospital, você usou muita força.

Eu não acredito. Pela ênfase no "amigo" ele acha sim que foi chifrado. O que eu faço?

- Gaara, você não está achando que eu te traí, está?

- Eu não sei o que pensar Ino.

- Ah, não! Você viu! Ele estava me agarrando, à força!

- Seria fácil pra você fingir que estava sendo agarrada à força quando me viu chegar.

Isso doeu profundamente. Gaara está desconfiando de mim, e muito ainda. Eu estou meio zonza com o que ele me disse, mas eu preciso argumentar né?

- Gaara... eu te amo... eu jamais faria isso... eu...

- Anda logo. Vai abrindo o carro. - ele me cortou e eu percebi a frieza na voz dele.

Não é como era antes de sairmos juntos. Estava pior.

Eu peguei a chave que ele me jogou e abri o carro dele.

Fui invadida por uma sensação de... acho que é carma, ou nostalgia, não sei bem.

Havia um buquê de rosas amarelas no banco de trás com uma caixa de bombons escrito: "Te amo"

Só por curiosidade eu resolvi abrir o cartão das flores:

_Para aquela que conseguiu me convencer a abrir meu coração para o amor._

_Eternamente seu,_

_Gaara_

Eu entendi o que ele quis dizer:

Rosas amarelas significam amor eterno.

Eu senti um nó na minha garganta, e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos meus olhos. Eu soluçava e arfava ao mesmo tempo.

Eu consegui trazer o amor pra vida dele para em seguida ele ver uma cena dessas, e ainda acreditar que foi traído.

Eu tremia. O cartão em minhas mãos estava manchado com minhas lágrimas e acabou caindo de meus dedos trêmulos.

Eu precisei me apoiar no banco do carro. O que está havendo comigo?

Vários pontinhos pretos começaram a aparecer na frente dos meus olhos. Eles foram ficando maiores...

- Ino! Tudo bem aí?

A voz de Gaara foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes de desmaiar.

**Gaara's POV**

Eu arrasto o Uchicha para o banco de trás do meu carro.

Ah não. Ino não está desmaiada, está?

Eu suspiro. Coloco o Uchicha assentado no banco de trás e prendo no cinto de qualquer jeito.

Ino-chan... ela sim merece minha atenção.

- Ino-chan, você está bem?

Não há resposta. Agora eu vou ter que encarnar o príncipe da Bela Adormecida?

Há. Que cena linda. Um ruivo beijando uma loira desacordada.

Ela não voltou.

EU TAVA PENSANDO EM QUE? ISSO NÃO É UM CONTO DE FADAS!

Eu me senti triste e sozinho. Eu não acredito que duvidei da Ino-chan.

A tomo em meus braços e levo para o banco da frente do carro, prendendo-a com o cinto de segurança de uma forma que eu acho que deve ser confortável.

Então me assento no banco do motorista e tenho que chegar o mais rápido possível no hospital mais próximo, pela Ino. Tô pouco me lixando pro cara.

Estou na metade do caminho e ouço uma voz melodiosa me chamar.

**Ino's POV**

_Ele entra na minha casa e vê Sasuke me agarrando..._

- Gaara- kun...

_Eles começam a brigar. Eu tenho que ajudá-los!_

- Não toque no Gaara-kun!

_Eu dou uma panelada na cabeça do moreno e depois do murro que Gaara dá ele desmaia._

- Gaara...

_Eu abraço Gaara, mas ele está frio, estranho. Começa a surgir um monte de areia em volta dele, e essa areia me envolve. Ele diz que eu fui má, então começa a fazer uns símbolos estranhos com as mãos._

- Por que, Gaara...

_A areia me aperta. Isso é bom, no começo. Mas depois fica apertado demais, eu quero sair daqui! _

_Estou sangrando, e choro. A areia rasga minha pele e estou em carne viva._

_A areia rasga a carne._

_Tudo fica escuro. Eu morri._

- GAARA!

Abro meus olhos assustada. Que pesadelo foi esse?

Estou assentada no banco da frente de um carro estacionado no lado esquerdo de uma rua silenciosa.

Gaara olha preocupado para mim, e foi ai que eu percebi que estava suada.

- Ino-chan você está bem?

Chan. Ele em chamou de Ino-chan. Ufa, vai tudo voltar ao normal!

- Gaara-kun por favor! Eu não traí você, eu nunca faria isso, eu...

Os lábios dele tocam os meus suavemente, me silenciando.

- Eu sei. Não devia ter duvidado de você, me desculpe. Vamos esquecer isso, OK?

_- _Tá. - eu o beijei com vontade, mas fui parada.

- Calma Ino, depois. Temos que levar seu amigo pro hospital antes.

Amigo. Sem ênfase. Ele realmente acredita em mim.

Ele voltou a dirigir e eu me larguei no banco do carro.

**Que sufoco!**

Mas no fim tudo ficou bem.

Não percam no próximo capítulo vamos descobrir algumas coisinhas e respeito do Sasuke.

Obrigada pelas reviews!

**_Roh Mathes:_** Olha so o q o sasuke fez! n o julgue, por favor, antes do prox cap! q bom q vc axou o cap anterior divino!

Continuem lendo e mandando reviews gente!

Até a próxima!


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo 10:**_ A verdade de Sasuke

**Sasuke's POV**

Me lembro de sentir uma dor lancinante na cabeça, e depois ver um punho voando em direção ao meu rosto. Depois disso, fui tomado por minhas lembranças.

_É meu primeiro ano nesta escola. Estou no 1º ano do Ensino Médio. E foi no primeiro dia de aula que a vi._

_Loira, os cabelos cintilam como o Sol. Os olhos azuis parecem refletir o azul do céu e torná-lo mil vezes mais bonito, o sorriso dela me traz tranquilidade..._

_Ela está acompanhada por uma garota de cabelos cor de rosa. Também deve ser bonita, mas eu não saberia dizer. Pra mim, a loira é bonita. E só._

_Senti uma sensação boa... como ver o mar pela primeira vez._

_Eu fui falar com ela:_

_- Olá. Sou Uchicha Sasuke. E vocês?_

_- Eu sou Yamanaka Ino e essa é minha amiga Haruno Sakura._

_Eu cumprimentei as duas e começamos a conversar. Ino tinha uma voz melodiosa, como o barulho dos sinos._

_É, me apaixonei._

...

_Não pode ser tão difícil assim. Já a conheço a alguns meses e aquela amiga dela, a Sakura, me disse que ela está a fim de mim. Então não pode ser tão difícil assim._

_Eu descobri que rosas amarelas significam amor eterno, e é por isso que esse é o buquê que estou levando._

_Sakura me disse o endereço dela, e agora estou parado aqui na porta que nem um paspalho. Kami-sama me ajude._

_Eu toco a campainha e uma moça loira dos olhos castanhos atende, com certeza a mãe de Ino._

_- Olá. Posso falar com Ino?_

_- Vou chamar, só um segundo._

_Depois de um tempo ela aparece. Apesar de estar usando uma camiseta básica e um short de malha continua linda..._

_- Sasuke? O que foi?_

_- É... eu... trouxe pra você! - entreguei o buquê e ela._

_- Ah, obrigada Sasuke! São lindas! Sabia que significam amor eterno?_

_- Não, eu não sabia. É... Ino?_

_- Oi._

_- Quer sair comigo hoje a noite? - falei tudo em um jato só. Nem respirei direito. Agora eu fitava aqueles olhos azuis Extremamente nervoso..._

_- Claro!_

_- Passo aqui às oito!_

_E eu me despedi dela, então fui embora._

...

_São oito horas. Perfeito. Toco a campainha e dessa vez é a própria Ino que atende. Eu a guio até meu carro. Eu tenho que ser gentil, então..._

_Já sei! Abro a porta do carona pra ela. Ela sorriu. Ponto pra mim!_

_Nós vamos ver um filme. Eu fiz questão de pagar os ingressos e a pipoca, isso também é gentil, eu acho._

_Nós nos assentamos no fundo do cinema. É um filme de terror. Faz parte da minha estratégia._

_Passa a primeira parte assustadora. Ela se agarra no meu braço._

_Que pele aveludada..._

_Segunda. Ela enterrou a cabeça no meu peito. Eu aproveito para fazer um cafuné nos cabelos loiros dela e dizer no pé do ouvido:_

_- Calma Ino... não é real. Não precisa ter medo, eu estou aqui._

_Ela ergue os olhos e me lança um sorrisinho feliz._

_- É, ainda bem que está._

_Nós nos beijamos e eu nem sei como termina o filme._

...

_Me sentia como no dia em que a chamei pra sair pela primeira vez, muito nervoso. As rosas amarelas deram certo antes então estou levando outro buquê._

_Ino-chan e Sakura estão assentadas no banco perto de uma árvore. Eu respiro fundo._

_- Ino-chan!_

_- Olá Sasuke-kun._

_Sakura teve o bom senso de dizer que Naruto estava a chamando, embora não fosse verdade._

_- Ino... eu... te trouxe isso._

_Entreguei as flores para ela, que abriu um grande sorriso. _

_- Obrigada Sasuke!_

_- É... Ino... eu quero te pedir em namoro._

_- Como?_

_- Quer ser minha namorada?_

_- Eu... Uau! Sasuke eu... eu aceito!_

_Nunca fui tão feliz como naquele dia._

_..._

_Estávamos no cinema. Eu, Ino, Sakura e Naruto._

_De repente, Sakura-chan se levanta._

_- Ino-chan - chamou Sakura. - Vou no banheiro, vem também? - mania de menina ir sempre no banheiro juntas._

_- Pode ir indo na frente, assim que acabar essa cena eu vou.- respondeu minha Ino._

_Ela foi. Segundos depois eu me levantei._

_- Vou buscar mais refri._

_Já a alguns dias Sakura tem despertado uma espécie de desejo em mim... eu não sei explicar muito bem, mas meu namoro com Ino-chan já não é a mesma coisa e Sakura gosta de mim. O que é isso que eu sinto olhando pra ela? Eu tenho que descobrir... E só tem um jeito._

_Lá está Sakura. Bem, tenho que falar com ela._

_- Olá, Sakura-chan. - eu disse para Sakura que segurava a porta do banheiro, prestes a entrar._

_- Oi Sasuke. - e ela se voltou para a porta do banheiro. Segurei o braço dela para que ela me esperasse um pouco e me ouvisse. Ah, não acho que pus força demais! Tenho que aprender a controlar isso. Continuando, ainda tenho o que falar com ela._

_- Espera, Sakura-chan, vamos conversar._

_- O que você pena que está fazendo Sasuke?_

_Ele a escorou na porta e sussurrei no ouvido dela:_

_- É verdade que você gosta de mim?_

_- É sim Sasuke-kun. Sempre gostei._

_Então eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu vi aqueles lábios tão bem desenhados na minha frente e perdi o controle. _

_Eu a beijei, mas eu sou o namorado da melhor amiga dela, então é óbvio que ela não ia querer me beijar._

_É óbvio que Sakura não queria ser amante do namorado da melhor amiga dela._

_Então ela deu uma joelhada... bem, vocês sabem onde, em mim, e eu fiquei urrando de dor, enquanto ela passava correndo nem sei pra onde._

_Ino-chan se mostrou meio fria no resto do dia._

_..._

_No dia seguinte o motivo de tanta frieza foi explicado. Ela sabia. Ela viu._

_Ino berrava a plenos pulmões que eu era um traíra, vagabundo, enfim, todos os nomes feios possíveis._

_Eu preciso dela! O que eu devo fazer? Eu ergo a minha mão para tocar aquele lindo rosto e dizer a ela para me perdoar, que tudo vai ficar bem..._

_Ela deve ter pensado que eu ia bater nela, pois ela mesma começou a bater em mim._

_Eu vi aqueles profundos olhos azuis e não tive coragem de revidar. Ela batia em mim com toda a força que reunia e depois de um longo tempo eu desfaleci._

_..._

_Há muito tempo eu não vejo Ino-chan, pois ela foi expulsa depois de me bater. Mas eu ouvi a Sakura-chan dizer onde ela estuda a um amigo então estou indo pra lá. E levo um buquê de rosas amarelas. Ela vai me perdoar. São rosas amarelas._

_Então entrei na escola dela berrando que a amava mais que tudo, implorando a ela que voltasse pra mim._

_Eu me aproximei, e ela estava abraçada com um ruivo. Não. NÃO É O NOVO NAMORADO DELA._

_- Ino... quem é esse ruivo? - perguntei, receoso._

_- Meu namorado. - isso doeu. Eu senti um aperto enorme no meu coração, como se ele estivesse sendo espremido por uma luva de ferro._

_- Já me esqueceu? - depois de tudo... ela me esqueceu assim tão rápido?_

_- Eu te esqueci no dia em que te esmurrei. - mais uma vez a mão de ferro._

_E o ruivo estava estranhamente calado. Não, pior. Ameaçadoramente calado._

_- E você ruivo? - perguntei. - Não diz nada?_

_- Não tenho nada pra dizer. Ino já disse tudo. Estamos namorando. Isso devia bastar pra você dar o fora daqui._

_- Ino-chan, eu... - senti lágrimas querendo escorrer dos meus olhos, mas eu ia segurá-las._

_- Não me chame assim Sasuke! Você não tem mais esse direito! - meu coração estourou com o aperto da mão de ferro. Senti minha razão de viver se esvair junto com os restos do meu coração._

_- Mas, até as rosas amarelas... elas significam amor eterno, lembra? - ela tem que lembrar o que essas rosas significam para nós. Ela tem que refazer meu coração._

_- EU já te dei alguma?_

_- Não... mas eu já! - é verdade. Ela nunca me deu uma rosa amarela. Ah, mas geralmente é o homem que faz essa parte né?_

_- Essa é a diferença Sasuke. Eu não amo você, e que eu me lembre, nunca disse que amava._

_Eu repassei nossos momentos tentando me lembrar de um eu te amo ou qualquer coisa assim que ela tivesse me dito._

_Não consegui. Ela nunca disse._

_Agora eram meus pulmões que pareciam estourar._

_- Viu? É o Gaara que eu amo._

_- Mas você conheceu esse cara há dois meses! - eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo._

_- Sasuke! Não é a convivência que importa!_

_- OK Ino, Ok. Acreditarei em você se olhar nos meus olhos e disser que não me ama._

_Ela fez uma cara convencida, como se fosse fácil._

_- Uchicha Sasuke, - ela começou enquanto eu fitava aqueles olhos cor azul-céu. - eu não amo você, nunca amei e nunca vou amar pois o meu coração pertence ao Gaara, e a mais ninguém._

_Eu senti tudo dentro de mim estourar, me abandonar. Senti que ia morrer._

_- O que esse ruivo tem que eu não tenho? - eu preciso saber para tê-la de volta um dia._

_- UM CORAÇÃO! - ela berrei._

_Eu me virei bruscamente para ir embora. Doeu ouvir isso dela, pois era verdade. Ela acabou de destruir meu coração, então eu de fato não tenho um._

_- Uchicha Sasuke, não é? - me dei conta de que o ruivo me seguira._

_- Qual é o problema ruivo? - perguntei, me virando._

_- Eu me controlo na maior parte do tempo pois da última vez que eu agi com meus instintos quase matei alguém, mas eu vou deixar uma coisa bem clara: se você se meter comigo, eu suporto, mas encoste um dedo na Ino-chan, e pode encomendar o seu caixão._

_- Está me ameaçando para defender aquela vadia da Ino? - as palavras saíram antes que eu me controlasse._

_Ele me agarrou pela gola da camiseta._

_- Acaba de vir pedir perdão à ela e a chama de vadia. Você é o pior tipo de gente que eu já vi!_

_- O que eu falo ou deixo de falar não é da sua conta ruivo._

_- É quando se refere à mulher que eu amo!_

_Eu fiquei atordoado. Ele ama ela? AMA?_

_- Escute aqui Sasuke, se você voltar a encher o saco da Ino, não vou perdoar._

_Ele me largou no chão e se virou pra ir embora._

_Eu acabei por dar um murro raivoso nas costas dele._

_Ele me deu um murro na cara e eu revidei. Logo estávamos brigando._

_Eu tenho que vencer essa briga. Pela Ino._

_Bem, é claro que eu Ino vei separar._

_Ela se enfiei no meio tentando nos separar. O ruivo parou de tentar me bater, com medo de me acertar, e eu quis me aproveitar, mas nunca me arrependi tanto. Acertei um muro na cara de Ino. Sem querer._

_Certo, depois dessa o ruivo vai querer me bater, e eu mereço. Ele que bata o quanto quiser, eu não vou revidar. Eu mereço por ter batido na Ino-chan._

_Ele me segurou Ino e a passou para as costas dele._

_- Eu te disse para não encostar na Ino-chan._

_Então ele acertou um murro no meio da minha cara, e tudo ficou escuro._

_..._

_Ato covarde, infantil. Comecei a ouvir as conversas de Sakura e Naruto às escondidas, à espera de que ela me desse alguma informação útil._

_Ela deu._

_Passou correndo ao meu lado enquanto dizia ao Naruto que estava indo ao hospital por que o Temari estava indo no hospital fazer um exame por causa do bebê. Aí o Naruto fez uma cara confusa e ela disse:_

_- Você sabe, Naruto. O afilhado da Ino e do Gaara._

_Era tudo que eu precisava ouvir. Esperei mais um pouco até ela comentar o endereço do hospital e sai correndo até o meu carro._

_Enquanto dirigia eu digeria a informação: esses dois estão tão unidos que vão ser padrinhos de uma criança. Eu conti as lágrimas que começavam a se formar: eu não vou chorar, sou mais forte que isso. Desci correndo do carro e fui andando pelo hospital, à procura. A encontrei na lanchonete._

_- Ino! Precisamos conversar._

_- Sasuke, pare! Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você! - rude, como sempre desde que terminou comigo._

_- Só conversar, juro!_

_Ela parecia meio relutante mas depois de um tempo o ruivo encorajou. E ela veio. OK ruivo, ponto pra você dessa vez._

_- Qual é o problema? - ela me perguntou._

_- Fiquei sabendo que você e o ruivo vão ser padrinhos de uma criança._

_- O ruivo tem nome._

_- Gaara. - aquele nome era como veneno misturado com agulhas. Terrível de ser pronunciado._

_- Sim, vamos. Por quê?_

_- Isso que vocês tem chega tão longe assim?_

_- Chega. Sasuke eu já te disse: eu AMO o Gaara. Punto i basta._

_- Ino... eu amo você..._

_- Sasuke, por favor..._

_- Tudo bem. Mas eu vou deixar uma coisa clara pra você: eu não desisto fácil._

_Eu tenho um plano. Eu só tenho que beijá-la para tudo voltar ao normal. Então já sei o que vou fazer._

_..._

_Eu sei da época em que namoro Ino que a essa hora não tem ninguém em casa. Sei também que tem uma chave extra debaixo do tapete, pois uma vez ela esqueceu a dela e tivemos que usar essa pra entrar. Então eu entrei e me larguei no sofá, e cerca de meia hora depois ela apareceu._

_- Ora ora Ino. Demorou. Estou te esperando a um bom tempo._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui? Quem te deixou entrar? - ela parecia aterrorizada._

_- Ino... eu vim te ver! E ninguém tem que me deixar entrar. Não tem ninguém em casa e que eu me lembre tem uma chave embaixo do tapete. Que tática mais ridícula._

_- Saia da minha casa. Agora!_

_- Não sem fazer o que eu vim fazer aqui. Não vou desperdiçar o momento._

_- Que droga Sasuke! Eu já disse que não quero mais nada com você!_

_- Mas eu quero!_

_- Há! Estupro é crime sabia? E eu acho que com virgens como eu o caso é um pouco mais grave._

_- Eu não preciso estuprar você. Vai transar comigo por que você quer. - porque depois de um beijo tudo vai voltar a ser como era, mas melhor._

_- Assédio também é crime._

_- Ino eu só preciso de um beijo para te ter de volta. Esse Gaara não é de nada. Sou eu que mereço você._

_- Pare com isso Sasuke! Entenda de uma vez por todas! EU NÃO QUERO VOCÊ!_

_- Quer sim! Eu vou te provar._

_Eu me levantei e caminhei lentamente em direção à ela._

_- Alguém! Me ajude!_

_Ela cerrou os punhos para me bater. Não vai acontecer de novo. Já superei minha fraqueza em relação à ela._

_- Você não tem força para bater em mim! Aquilo, naquele dia, foi uma falha minha, não êxito seu. Você é fraca._

_Ela tentou me dar um murro._

_Eu segurou a mão dela com uma força que eu considerei suficiente e antes que ela tentasse me bater com a mão livre. a segurei também. Eu segurei as duas mãos dela com uma minha, e usei a outra mão para empurrá-la pro sofá. Eu deitou em cima dela e segurou seu rosto com a mão livre, enquanto a beijava._

_Algo estava errado. Aqueles não eram os beijos da minha Ino. Era diferente, eram os beijos da Ino do ruivo._

_Não, eu me recuso a acreditar que de fato ela não seja mais minha. Tem que ter uma maneira... Eu tirei minha blusa._

_Desabotoei a blusa dela e beijei seu colo, ainda com esperanças, mas... esse não é o colo da minha Ino. E o colo da Ino do ruivo._

_Então tudo se resume a isso? Amei Ino com todas as minhas forças e no fim ela não me pertence?_

_Ela não usa mais as mesmas roupas, mudou até o jeito de falar._

_Ela mudou porque não é minha._

_Ino pertence a Sabaku no Gaara._

_Então vou deixá-la ir._

_Antes que eu pudesse dizer isso a ela, o ruivo me arranca de cima de Ino e nós estamos brigando de novo. Por que ele não pára por tempo suficiente para que eu diga o que preciso dizer?_

_Ino saiu correndo por detrás de mim. Me lembro de sentir uma dor lancinante na cabeça, e depois ver um punho voando em direção ao meu rosto. Depois disso, fui tomado por minhas lembranças._

...

Abro os olhos em um local que obviamente é um quarto de hospital. O relógio indica que estou aqui à 3 horas. Vejo um par de olhos azuis me fitar, e a dona desses olhos está sendo abraçada por um ruivo.

Não senti ciúmes, não senti tristeza. Eu fiquei feliz. Feliz por que Ino está feliz com ele.

É, eu amo Ino. Mas agora eu percebo que é como uma irmã, nada mais.

- Ino - eu chamei - você ama o ruivo, não é?

- Sim. Eu já disse.

- Me desculpe. Você não é minha. Eu fui um baka. Sejam felizes. E você rui... Gaara, amigos? - eu estendi a mão, esperançoso. Ele a apertou.

- Sim. Amigos.

- Agora que está tudo certo e você finalmente entendeu as coisas - disse Ino. - chame a Sakura para sair. Ela sim, ama você.

- Sakura-chan...?

Eu pensei naqueles cabelos róseos que me seduziram no cinema.

É, talvez não fosse má ideia.

**Enfim, revelados**

os sentimentos mais puros de Sasuke à mostra. Eu disse que ele não era um monstro.

Perdão pela demora, mas vocês perceberam que esse capitulo foi bem grande e ontem eu tive uma festa pra ir então tava meio esgotada.

Respostas:

**_Vivi Akemi:_** amou esse tbm? cara eu tava com ele na kbça a um tempao mas agr q eu fui escrever. Ficou maior do q eu imaginava.

Me mandem reviews!

Continuem acompanhando, por favor.

Bjs, xau galera!


	11. Capítulo 11

**_Capítulo 11:_** Surpresas

Parece impossível, mas Sasuke realmente largou do meu pé.

No entanto, ele não fez nada em relação à Sakura-chan E é por isso que eu, Gaara-kun, Temari-chan, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kankurou e a namorada nova dele, Sasame, estamos indo ao shopping.

Já se passaram três meses e meio, o bebê da Temari pode vir a qualquer momento. O pequeno "Asuma" como Shikamaru pediu, já tem seu quarto reservado do lado do dos pais. É, Shikamaru se mudou para a casa de Temari.

O mais engraçado foi que eu nunca pensei que Shikamaru fizesse o tipo pervertido, mas ele ama a Temari, então vamos abrir uma exceção: ela me disse que ele disse pra ela que sentia falta de sexo. Isso foi no mínimo supreendente pra ela, ele é meio calado na maior parte do tempo, mas parece que ele disse isso porque estavam conversando sobre o assunto. Coitado, mesmo depois do nascimento da criança vai ter que esperar um tempo considerável até que Temari se recupere completamente.

Ainda assim a vida deles não é tão da minha conta. Eu devia me preocupar mais com Gaara e comigo mesma.

As lembranças da noite anterior ainda estavam frescas na minha mente:

_- Oi Ino-chan. - o rosto sorridente de Gaara apareceu entrando pela janela do meu quarto, com uma calça de malha e sem camisa, nada de novo._

_- Oi Gaara-kun. - ele se deitou ao meu lado e me deu um selinho, para depois me abraçar por trás e nos cobrir com o cobertor._

_Sentir a respiração dele tão perto do meu pescoço era algo com o qual eu já estava acostumada. Mas ele costuma chegar e dormir. _

_Não essa noite._

_- Ino-chan..._

_- O que?_

_Ele não respondeu. Começou a deslizar os lábios pelo meu pescoço, e isso foi me dando arrepios. Arrepios bons._

_Ah, me beijar assim não é o bastante._

_Eu me virei para ficar de frente para ele e meus lábios massageavam os dele. Eu concedi o espaço para que a língua dele invadisse a minha boca, se enroscando na minha e me causando mais alguns daqueles arrepios prazerosos._

_Ele apoiou o braço que estava em cima de mim na cama, e eu encostei minhas costas no colchão._

_Eu mordi levemente o lábio dele e ouvi um ruído de prazer escapar da garganta dele._

_Ele tirou os lábios dos meus para que eu pegasse um pouco do maldito ar, mas ele continuou me beijando, meu pescoço, o maxilar, até chegar na minha orelha._

_Ele estava com as mão na minha cintura, e a blusa do meu babydoll já estava levantada até o meu pescoço._

_Então ele terminou de tirar._

_Bem, que menina dorme de sutiã? Com certeza não sou eu._

_As mãos dele subiram até os meu seios, e seus lábios desceram para o meu colo._

_Eu deslizei minhas mãos pelo tanquinho perfeito dele e o abracei contra meu corpo._

_Os lábios dele encontraram os meus de novo e meus dedos impacientes desceram o cós da calça dele._

_Ele me ajudou a tirar a peça. Então puxou levemente o short do meu babydoll para baixo._

_Opa. O alarme soou para mim._

_Delicadamente eu empurrei Gaara de cima de mim e vesti minha roupa de volta._

_Ele vestiu as dele mesmo em silêncio._

_- Me desculpe Gaara. É que eu..._

_- Sem neura, tá beleza. - Ele me abraçou de volta exatamente como quando ele chegou, mas não beijou meu pescoço. Ele fechou os olhos e nós adormecemos._

Mais uma vez eu estraguei a alegria do meu namorado.

Viva Yamanaka Ino, a grande estraga prazeres.

Estamos descendo no shopping. Gaara me dá um abraço estranhamente amigável, mas sorri para mim. Eu devolvo o sorriso.

Enquanto andamos em direção ao cinema meu olhar pousa sobre um boutique de moda, com vestidos de alta costura na vitrine.

E agora eu parei para pensar: desde que eu conheci Gaara eu não mexo mais com moda. Olhei para o rosto lívido e sem expressão dele e me senti... inspirada.

OK, eu teria tempo para colocar toda essa inspiração no papel, mas não seria agora. Parei para olhar os meus amigos:

Shikamaru abraçava Temari levemente, Kankurou acabou convencendo Sasame a subir nas costas dele, Neji e Tenten estavam com uma expressão de ansiedade. Eu sei bem porque. Eles querem que a gene pare em algum lugar para que eles possam se pegar um pouco. Sasuke conversava animadamente com Sakura... eu sei bem onde isso vai dar. E por fim eu percebi Naruto e Hinata de mãos dadas. Será que eu juntei outro casal sem querer?

Nós chegamos no cinema e ainda tínhamos um tempo razoável antes da sessão começar. Então eu vi Neji e Tenten entrando em um beco qualquer, Shikamaru conduzindo Temari a um local onde ela pudesse se sentar, Kankurou e Sasame se beijando apaixonadamente em um banco, Naruto pagar um sorvete para Hinata e Sasuke encurralar Sakura em um canto qualquer.

Hora de me preocupar comigo.

- Gaara, precisamos conversar.

- Hn.

- Sem essa de "hn". Eu quero palavras Gaara. Acredite, o assunto é do seu interesse.

- Então fale. Do que se trata?

- Nós dois, e o que aconte... o que não aconteceu ontem.

- Eu já te disse que...

- Não Gaara, me escuta. Eu estou te deixando magoado, sei que estou. O problema é que eu sei o que eu quero, mas eu tenho alguma espácie de bloqueio.

- E o que você quer?

- Você, todinho pra mim.

- E qual é o problema então?

- Acho que ainda estou meio que em choque com a gravidez da Temari-chan... Mas hoje eu passei na frente de uma boutique e vi uns vestidos... eu já te disse que sou estilista? Então olhei para você e me senti inspirada. E continuem olhando... e foi aí que eu vi o quanto quero você. Por que me lembrei do meu passado quando vi estes vestidos, e comparei com como as coisas estão indo agora, e reparei que está tudo melhor mais pode ficar ainda melhor, se eu me entregar a você.

- Ah entendo... um _déja-vú_.

- É.

- Passo na sua casa de noite.

Pronto. Tomei minha decisão. Nada vai me fazer voltar atrás.

**Naruto's POV**

Essa menina tem os cabelos negro-azulados, e é prima do tal Neji. O nome dela é Hinata. Ela olha para mim, fica corada, abaixa a cabeça, olha de novo e tudo se repete. É linda. Nem presto mais atenção em Sakura-chan. Aqueles olhos branco perolados me chamam para mais perto.

Gente, será que eu apaixonei?

Será que ela gosta de mim?

Bem, vamos descobrir.

- Olá Hinata-chan.

- O-olá, N-naruto-kun.

- Hei! Olha! Sorvete! Vem Hinata-chan, vou comprar um pra você!

Eu a peguei pela mão e fui arrastando pelo shopping até chegarmos no quiosque de sorvete.

- O que você quer Hina-chan?

- Q-qualquer um. P-pode escolher, N-naruto-kun.

- Certo! Moço, duas casquinhas de chocolate!

Eu a levei para um banco para que tomássemos as casquinhas. Ela não conseguia olhar para mim.

- Eiei, Hina-chan. - eu chamei depois que terminamos os sorvetes. - Sujou aqui...

Eu estendi minha mão para limpar o cantinho da boca dela. E que boca linda...

Eu acabei pondo minha mão no queixo dela e puxando levemente para perto.

- N-Naruto-kun!

- AAH! Desculpe...

Eu soltei aquele lindo rostinho e fiquei encarando o chão. É, ela não gosta de mim...

- Naruto-kun!

Gente, ela me chamou sem gaguejar! Chocante!

- Hoi.

- Volte de onde parou!

Eu entendi. Puxei levemente o rosto dela para perto do meu até os nossos lábios se tocarem.

**Sasuke's POV**

- Só quero conversar, sério!

Eu prendi Sakura contra a parede, mas ela insistia em não me ouvir.

- Sakura-chan, me ouça!

Ela parou. Provavelmente por choque por eu tê-la chamado de Sakura-chan.

- Você ainda gosta de mim como disse que gostava aquele dia?

- Infelizmente, sim. Sasuke, eu te amo. Eu não queria pois sei que você ama a Ino, mas ainda assim, amo você.

- Está enganada. Ino pertence ao Gaara, eu a amo como uma irmã e nada mais. Desde aquele dia no cinema tudo o que eu sinto por ela não passava de obsessão, mas você sabe por que eu beijei você?

- Não... - ela apenas sussurrou. Tem que dar certo.

- Por que eu me perdi em você. Nos seu cabelos, nos olhos verdes... eu senti naquela hora algo muito mais forte do que qualquer paixão por Ino. Foi por isso que eu segui você. Foi instintivo.

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

- Fique comigo Sakura. Seja minha.

- Sasuke, eu...

- Eu sei que errei e você nem imagina o tamanho do meu arrependimento, mas o que importa agora é que eu me libertei da Ino, e quero você.

- Ah Sasuke...

Ela fechou os olhos e eu entendi. Beijei aqueles lábios tão rosados quando os cabelos de sua dona e foi muito melhor do que aquele dia no cinema.

Hoje ela correspondeu.

**E o amor está no ar...**

Todos estão se dando bem, até Kankurou se arranjou!

TALVEZ o próximo capítulo tenha hentai, mas eu já vou avisando: SE tiver vai ser o primeiro meu, então deve sair uma BOSTA!

Mas ainda assim peço que vocês leiam, preciso da opinião das pessoas. ^^

Mas TALVEZ tenha, depende da minha disposição pra escrever.

Respostas pras minhas reviews:

**_Vivi Akemi:_** YES! Sempre quis fazer alguem chorar lendo minhas historias! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk zuera. mas q bom q eu emmocionei vc, era a intenção.

**_Roh Matheus:_** feito: NaruHina e SasuSaku. Eu quis fazer uma pov deles ao inves de por a ino contando, axo q ficou mais legal

bjs galerinha do meu coração!


	12. Capítulo 12

**Recadinho:**

YES, nós temos hentai!

Mas só para lembrar: é o meu primeiro!

Elogiem, critiquem, sugiram, qualquer comentário a respeito vai me ajudar a escrever melhor.

Quem não gosta de hentai pode parar de ler o capítulo no pedaço entre os três pontinhos (...)

Boa leitura!

**_Capítulo 12:_**

Já é o quinto livro.

Desde que Gaara me deixou em casa depois do cinema eu tento me distrair, mas sem sucesso. Eu disse pros meus pais que vou dormir na casa da Temari por causa do bebê.

É uma meia verdade, é para lá que eu estou indo essa noite, mais por um motivo bem diferente, inclusive por que Temari tem passado as últimas duas semanas da gravidez na casa dos pais de Shikamaru, depois de muita insistência da mãe dele, que disse que ela tinha que estar em local com um adulto por perto.

Kankurou e Sasame vão sair essa noite, e sem dúvidas vão passar a noite em um local como um motel.

Gaara e eu estaremos completamente sozinhos.

Pensar nisso fez meu estômago dar uma volta completa.

_Calma Ino, respira Ino._

Eu larguei o livro no chão e desisti de tentar me distrair.

O lado bom é que ele vai estar aqui em quinze minutos. Resolvi tomar uma ducha quente para relaxar um pouco, mas não deu muito certo, então eu simplesmente saí, vesti uma camiseta com uma jeans skinny e tênis. Então eu desci para a sala e fiquei esperando lá. Como meus pais sabiam que Gaara vinha me buscar ele podia entrar feliz pela porta da frente sem preocupações.

Eu acho que devia ter vestido algo mais sexy do que calça jeans e camiseta, mas supostamente eu estou indo passar o fim de semana na casa da minha amiga e não do meu namorado, embora os dois tenham o mesmo endereço, então eu tenho que vestir algo comum.

Eu esperei mais alguns minutos até a campainha tocar e abri a porta animadamente. Não pude evitar o sorriso que se abriu em meu rosto ao ver o meu ruivo parado ali.

Eu o dei um abraço animado que ele retribuiu com algumas gargalhadas.

- Ino... isso tudo é ansiedade para me ver?

- É, e um pouco de saudades também.

Ele me arrastou pela mão para fora de casa e me escorou na porta já fechada.

- Você também sentiu minha falta. - eu disse.

- Claro. - ele me deu um beijo quente e animado, em seguida me pegou no colo e levou até o carro.

Havia um buquê de rosas amarelas no banco do carona. Háhá. Cômico.

Não sei porque os homens cismam tanto em me dar rosas amarelas. Deve ser por que eu amo essas flores.

Eu pus as flores no meu colo e pus o cinto. Gaara foi dirigindo tranquilamente até a casa dele.

Estranho. Eu namoro com ele a tanto tempo e é a primeira vez em que reparo nos braços dele. Ele tem músculos nem muito leves, nem muito grosseiros. São perfeitos.

Eu fiquei olhando para aqueles músculos lindos enquanto ele dirigia e acabei... viajando.

- Ino, chegamos!

- Ah! Ah, claro. Vou descer.

Quando foi que a voz dele ficou tão sexy?

Acho que alguém aqui está suando.

Gaara abriu a porta do carro para mim e me pegou na mão. Nós entramos na casa dele e ele me fez largar as flores no sofá.

Nós subimos as escadas até o quarto dele que eu abri com uma certa impaciência.

Eu olhei dentro daqueles olhos verdes... só agora eu percebi em como eles são profundos, e como ele tem um sorriso extremamente sedutor.

Eu enlacei meus braços no pescoço dele, e ele me puxou para perto pelos quadris.

...

Eu o beijei suavemente, e sentia o hálito de menta dele se misturar ao meu, nossos lábios se massageavam delicadamente. A língua dele pedia permissão para aprofundar o beijo, e eu concedi imediatamente, enlaçei minhas pernas na cintura dele, e ele me carregou até a cama.

Ele deitou em cima do meu corpo e liberou minha boca para que eu tomasse um pouco de ar, mas ele continuou beijando o meu rosto e foi descendo pelo meu pescoço até o meu colo.

O contato dos lábios dele na minha pele me fez sentir um arrepio gostoso. Então o que faria o contato da pele dele com a minha?

Enrolei meus dedos na barra da blusa dele e a puxei por cima da cabeça dele. Eu abracei o torso nu dele e senti um calorzino na espinha muito bom.

Com alguns movimentos sugestivos eu inverti a situação, agora eu estava por cima. Deslizei meus lábios sobre o peito dele, sentindo as curvas suaves do tanquinho de seu abdômen. Ele passava as mãos pelas minhas costas, puxando minha blusa por cima da minha cabeça.

Eu podia não ter planejado uma roupa sexy, mas isso não me impediu de vestir uma langerie preta com muitas rendinhas.

Eu busquei os lábios dele com os meus, e senti o contato do a minha barriga com o peito nu dele. Uma gotinha de suor escorreu na minha nuca por baixo dos cabelos loiros... quando foi que ficou tão... _quente?_

Ele desceu os dedos pelas minhas costas, circulou minha cintura com os dedos até chegar no cós da minha calça jeans.

É a partir daí que eu travo. Mas não essa noite.

Ele desabotoou minha calça e desceu o cós até os meus joelhos, então eu terminei de tirar a peça. Ele desceu as mãos das minhas costas até minhas coxas, e as ouxou para cima. Eu prendi o quadril dele com meus joelhos, e desabotoei a calça dele.

Ele tirou uma camisinha do bolso (ainda bem que meu namorado é responsável, ao contrário de mim. O tempo inteiro sob choque da gravidez da irmã dele e nem lembrei desse detalhe.) e então eu tirei a calça dele.

Ele trocou as posições mais uma vez. Eu senti minhas costas baterem no colchão, e os dedos dele subirem pelas minhas costas até o fecho do meu sutiã, que ele abriu.

Lentamente ele terminou de tirar o sutiã e o largou... affs, não importa onde. Ele beijava meu pescoço calorosamente, deslizando os dedos pela minha barriga, meus seios, o colo, meus seios de novo, voltava para minha barriga.

Se estava quente antes, nem se compara a agora. Quente demais para usar uma peça de roupa.

Eu tirei a cueca dele.

Eu nem sei quando foi que ele pôs a camisinha, mas eu sei que pôs por que em algum momento eu visualisei o pacotinho vazio jogado no chão. Ele puxou a minha calcinha pra baixo.

Então eu senti. Doeu um pouco, mas é insignificante se comparado à sensação de ter Gaara literalmente dentro de mim.

Ele se movia sobre o meu corpo com estocadas gentis dentro de mim. Aos poucos eu fui me livrando da dor e só sobrou o prazer.

- Ashiteru... - eu sussrrei. [**N.A.** Ashiteru = eu te amo *-*]

- Eu também... - ele disse de volta.

Eu senti o orgasmo chegar e travei minhas unhas com uma força até excessiva nas costas dele para conter o ruído que queria escapar da minha garganta. Algum tempo depois eu percebi que ele também atingiu o orgasmo. Ele beijou suavemente o meu pescoço, e eu o abracei suavemente.

- Eu já volto... - ele se levantou e foi até o banheiro. Com certeza se livrar das provas. E não gostei dele ter se levantado, eu me senti vazia sem ele por perto.

Por isso quando ele apareceu sorrindo na porta do banheiro eu me atirei nos braços dele. Ele me levou pacientemente até a cama e me abraçou por trás.

Assim é melhor, com ele bem pertinho de mim. Não precisamos de um cobertor, já estava calor de mais.

Ele enterrou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço até o ombro e eu percebi que ele fechava os olhos. Eu também fechei os meus.

Quem olhasse pela janela veria um casal extremamente sorridente dormindo bem agarradinhos.

...

Quando eu abri os olhos ainda sentia os braços firmes de Gaara ao meu redor, mas ele tinha puxado um cobertor de algum lugar para me proteger do frio que alguma hora devia ter chegado. Os raios de Sol entravam pela janela e fazia um dia lindo lá fora.

Bem, acho que mesmo que o céu estivesse cinza seria um dia lindo para mim.

Depois de um tempo eu percebi que Gaara já estava acordado. Ele começou a dar beijinhos no meu pescoço, pontuando casa palavra com um beijo:

- Bom dia meu amor.

Meu amor. Eu amo quando ele faz isso.

- Bom dia meu amor. - respondi.

Eu não queria me levantar, mas algo mais forte me impediu de ficar ali.

O telefone tocou irritantemente.

- É minha culpa, sinto muito. - disse Gaara. - Depois que você dormiu eu tirei do silencioso.

- Sem problemas.

Eu peguei o telefone e meu coração deu um pulo. Era o número da Temari.

Eram oito horas da manhã, por que ela está me ligando a essa hora? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Alô, Temari?

- _Não, aqui é o Shikamaru. Por favor, corra com o Gaara o mais rápido que der pro hospital!_

- Com o...

_ - Menos Ino, eu sei que ele está do seu lado agora._

- E por que nós temos que ir agora?

- _É a Temari. Ela está sentindo as contrações, o bebê vai nascer!_

**Bebê a caminho**

Temari-chan está a caminho do hospital!

A noite perffa do casal acabou e o dia que podia ser perffo nasce com um baque desses!

No próximo capítulo o nascimento do bebê! o.O

Sorry gente, eu sei que demorei mas eu não paro em casa desde sexta ai fica osso ne

Continuem me mandando as reviews! Pliiis!

Respostas:

**_Roh Matheus:_** no proximo cap o bb nasce! bjs!

**_Vivi Akemi:_** q bom q vc amou! bjs!

Continuem me acompanhando!

E eu já informo que minha prox fic deve ser uma NejiXTenten que eu venho bolando na minha kbça, espero q sigam ela tbm!

Xau!


	13. Capítulo 13

**_Capítulo 13:_** Dores e amores

**Temari's POV**

Eu fui dormir perfeitamente normal (na medida do possível) nesta noite. Eu e Shikamaru temos estado em alerta, pois o bebê pode vir a qualquer instante.

A essa hora Gaara deve estar se divertindo muito com a Ino lá em casa. Espero que ele seja responsável, não queremos uma segunda Temari.

Eu fechei os olhos e adormeci.

São cinco horas da manhã. Shikamaru dorme que nem uma pedra, algo perfeitamente normal. Eu estou sentindo um pouco de desconforto, algo que também é normal.

Me assento na cama com certa dificuldade e estico as pernas.

Eu me acostumei com esse barrigão, acho que vou estranhar quando ele sumir. Vou ficar tão leve, e vazia, quando o Asuma nascer, tenho até medo de depressão pós-parto.

Parto... outra coisa que vem me assustando. A dor.

São cinco e quinze da manhã.

O tempo continua passando, e eu resolvi virar o relógio irritante para a parede, assim eu não tenho que ver como eu estou perdendo horas de sono.

Algum tempo depois alguma coisa molhada escorreu de mim.

Há, que legal, estou fazendo xixi nas...

Não é xixi. A bolsa estourou.

- SHIKAMARU!

Nada. Ai que dorminhoco!

- SHIKAMARU ACORDA, ACORDA LOGO! LEVANTA DESSA CAMA AGORA!

- Aaaaahn?

- LEVANTA! ME LEVA PRO HOSPITAL! SEU FILHO VAI NASCER!

- Hein? Meu fi... MEU FILHO?

Ele se levantou num salto e pegou as chaves do carro. Em seguida me ajudou a me levantar e foi me levando pro carro.

Eu comecei a sentir contrações leves no útero, mas eu sei que vai ficar pior. Ele me pôs no banco de trás no carro e começou a dirigir com pressa. O sol já nasceu a um bom tempo.

- Liga pros padrinhos!

Ele ligou pra Ino e Gaara. Eu senti um aperto por estragar a maravilhosa manhã deles mas era importante, não é?

Nós chegamos na maternidade, e ele me pegou no colo. Isso sim é força.

- Sai da frente! Mulher em trabalho de parto! Sai da frente!

Uns enfermeiros chegaram com uma cadeira de rodas.

As contrações estavam ficando terríveis. Aiai... saudades da velha cólica menstrual.

Eu tentava não gritar, Shikamaru não tinha dimensão da dor e era melhor que continuasse sem saber, então ao invés de gritar eu agarrei os braços da cadeira com força e travei os dentes, tentando não gritar.

Eu cheguei em uma maca. Alguém me pôs assentada em posição ginecológica e eu vi a ginegologista chegar, e sabe-se Deus mais quem.

Eu só ouvia as vozes na minha cabeça: empurra! conta até três e empurra de novo!

E eu sentia a mão de Shikamaru na minha, e eu empurrava com todas as minhas forças.

Há muito tempo eu estava suada.

- Alguém me dá uma anestesia pelo amor de Deus! - eu berrava.

- Não precisa. Você consegue!

- NÃO, NÃO CONSIGO! - que porra! Já estou aqui faz uma hora ou duas, nem sei, e o bebê não sai!

Depois mulher que é o sexo frágil.

- Ei, já dá para ver a cabeça.

Então eu comecei a fazer um esforcinho a mais, na medida do possível, para que aquilo tudo acabasse logo.

A dor nunca foi algo tão intenso, eu nunca apertei tanto a mão do Shika-kun (coitado, espero não ter quebrado nenhum osso), eu nunca fiz tanta força na vida.

Mas acabou.

Eu ouvi um choro de bebê e a dor passou. Eu parei de apertar a mão do Shika-kun, que me deu um selinho.

- Viu Tema-chan - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido - eu sabia que você ia conseguir.

- É... eu consegui.

Eu comecei a chorar de emoção. Estranho. Eu não sou o tipo emotiva.

Me deram o meu pequeno para eu segurar e a enfermeira bateu uma foto de nós três: eu, Shika-kun e Asuma-kun.

Ino, Gaara, Sasame e Kankurou adentraram a sala apressados.

- Chegaram tarde - eu disse - já nasceu.

Eles ficaram mimando o Asuma e depois os nossos outros amigos foram chegando, e os pais do Shikamaru e...

O QUE DIABOS O MEU PAI ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

- SAI! JÁ! - eu berrei.

- Eu... eu vim ver o meu neto... e meus filhos.

- Sem chance. - Gaara disse. Frio, medonho, como costumava ser.

**Ino's POV**

- Sem chance. - Gaara parecia frio, como era antes do nosso namoro.

- Ei, Gaa-kun - eu disse - dê uma chance a ele. Eu quero dizer, é o seu pai.

- Não, não é. Pai é aquele que cria e educa. Kankurou é mais meu pai do que ele.

- Ah, Gaa-kun, você entendeu. - eu insisti.

- Eu não tenho pai Ino! - ele me olhou com uma expressão de dar medo. Seus dedos seguravam meu punho com uma força excessiva.

Eu não entendo, o que está acontecendo? Aonde foi parar o meu Gaara? O Gaara gentil e educado que passou a noite comigo? O Gaara que eu mudei e fiz ser uma pessoa melhor.

Ah, é claro. Um _déja-vù, _assim como foi comigo e as roupas.

- Gaa-kun, olhe para mim.

Ele olhou.

- Apenas converse com ele, veja o que ele quer. - eu pedi, num sussurro. - Quem sabe as coisas não se acertam?

- Depois de anos... - eu percebi que lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos olhinhos verdes do meu ruivo. - Ele simplesmente diz que quer nos ver... E acha que tudo vai se acertar assim? Não é assim que as coisas funcionam Ino-chan.

Eu o abracei e ele me abraçou de volta. Temari estava com uma expressão extremamente raivosa e Kankurou segurava a mão da coitada da Sasame com tanta força que poderia quebrá-la, mas ela nem ligava. Apenas olhava para ele de uma maneira muito enjoativa e apaixonada. Eu hein, ela ama ele mesmo.

Gaara enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço e eu comecei a fazer um carinho no cabelo ruivo dele.

- É Ino, né? - o homem que se diz pai do meu Gaara falava. - É a namorada do meu filho?

- Sou a namorada do Gaara. Não sei se é o seu filho.

- Eu achei que ia ficar tudo bem, mas parece que não...

- Olha. - eu comecei. - O senhor fez o que fez com seus filhos, eu sei por que eu obriguei o Gaa-kun a me contar, e acha que pode vir aqui e dizer oi e acha que tudo vai ficar bem?

- Não sei porque dizem que os loiros são burros, você é bem esperta garota. Está certa, mas que outra opção eu tinha?

- Ino-chan - disse Gaara no meu ouvido. - Chega...

- Não Gaa-kun, agora vou levar isso até o fim. E você e seus irmãos vão ouvir.

Eu soltei meu abraço dele, mas ele não. Me deu um beijo apaixonado e pediu mais uma vez:

Não faça isso Ino-chan.

Eu soltei o abraço dele e ele acabou por se largar em um canto.

- Então Kazekage-sama...

- Me chame de Hajirobe.

- Hajirobe... Por que não começa se explicando pros seus filhos?

- Eu não devia ter feito o que fiz... eu venho tomando consciência do que fiz há algum tempo. Tenho sentido falta de sua mãe, e não há um só dia em que eu não me amaldiçoe pelo que fiz a ela. Bem, eu fui o responsável pela morte dela. A única coisa que eu podia fazer para me redimir comigo mesmo era me aproximar dos meus filho novamente, aí apareceu na TV a notícia de que a filha do Kazekage estava grávida e eu vim para cá e... Eu nem sei o que dizer... - eu vi aquele homem se ajoelhar e começar a chorar. - Me perdoem, por favor!

A cena era realmente de dar dó, e parece que chocou os três irmãos de Suna. Temari estava extremamente abobada, Gaara desfez a carranca e descruzou os braços, estava até de boca aberta. Kankurou parou de apertar a mão de Sasame, agora ele só a segurava suavemente.

Eu fui até Gaara e me assentei no colo dele.

- Tudo bem? - perguntei.

Ele me pôs assentada no sofá e foi até o pai.

- Pai?

- Gaara... meu filho...

Hajirobe deu um abraço em Gaara e Kankurou se juntou a eles. Depois os três foram dar um abraço coletivo em Temari.

Parecia que ia ficar tudo bem.

Parecia.

- Então - disse Hajirobe. - já podem fazer as malas!

- HEIN? - os três perguntaram em choque.

- Ué, não vão voltar para Suna comigo?

- Por que você não fica? - perguntou Kankurou.

- Eu não posso ir e separar o Asuma do Shika ou ir e deixar o Asuma aqui. Nós três não podemos nos separar!

- Não vou a lugar algum sem Ino-chan, e ela não quer ir, e os pais dela não vão deixar, então eu fico. E fim.

- Meus filhos... vocês não entendem... meu cargo...

- SEU CARGO? - berrou Temari. - AH, ENTENDI. QUER QUE A GENTE VOLTE PARA SE REELEGER, NÃO É?

- Calma - disse Kankurou. - Papai pode estar sendo sincero.

- E o que você sigere? - perguntou meu Gaara.

- Duas opções para você papai: um - vai embora e esquece pra sempre que a gente existe.

- Fora de cogitação! - disse Hajirobe.

- Então desista do cargo e fique aqui com a gente. - encerrou Kankurou. - É pegar ou largar.

Hajirobe suspirou.

- Eu fico.

Todos sorriram.

- Com licença. - eu disse me aproximando da reuniãozinha de família. - Eu vou roubar o seu filho um pouquinho.

- Duas. - disse Sasame atrás de mim.

Eu arrastei Gaara para fora da algazarra pela gola da camiseta. Fomos parar em um canto.

- Bem melhor - eu disse - eu e você, mais ninguém.

- Também acho.

Ele me beijou lentamente, primeiro meus lábios, depois o meu rosto e o meu pescoço, então voltou aos meu lábios, e eu abri passagem para a língua dele aprofundar o beijo. A mão esquerda dele estava na minha cintura, mas ele desceu a direita pelo meu corpo até minha coxa e a puxou para cima, se encaixando no meu corpo. Eu enrosquei meus dedos da mão direita no cabelo dele e usei a mão esquerda para puxar as costas dele para ainda mais perto, colando nossos abdômens.

Nosso beijo começou a ficar ainda mais quente, e eu já alisava as costas dele por debaixo da camiseta.

Epa. Não é a hora (nascimento do meu afilhadinho) nem o local (quarto de hospital) para isso.

Eu o soltei e ele fez o mesmo, separando nossos lábios. Então ele se escorou na parece e me abraçou por trás. Eu olhei para o lindo rosto dele e sorri.

Eu estava no auge da minha felicidade.

**NEM ACREDITO MAS...**

Está quase no fim, provavelmente o próx cap vai ser o último.

A minha prox fic vai ser uma NEJIXTENTEN e eu fui no shopping hoje e enquanto pensava no onibus acabei bolando uma SasuXSaku bem legal, mas essa é mais pra frente.

Obrigada pelas reviews de vcs!

**_Roh Matheus:_** TBM AMEI a noite! bjs

**_Vivi Akemi:_** q boom q vc gostou! continue lendo!

Até o proximo e provavelmente último capítulo, me acompanhem na NejiXTenten galera!

BJS! VLW!


	14. Capítulo 14

**_Capítulo 14:_** Moda

Eu já vinha andado com isso na cabeça há algum tempo, mas as ideias realmente vieram depois daquele dia.

Fizemos uma sessão pipoca na casa do Gaa-kun e a Hinata-chan levou o filme Alice in Wonderland, e depois de ver aqueles cenários e aqueles figurinos eu me senti muito inspirada.

Então eu tive que dispensar meu namorado e meus amigos por um dia inteiro para que eu me dedicasse à criação.

Ah, que cabeça a minha. Estou falando da minha nova coleção de vestidos inspirada no filme, onde cada personagem vai ter o seu modelito.

Agora estou aqui no meu atelier, com muitos papeis e lápis de cor na minha frente, tentando colocar minhas muitas ideias nos croquís.

Primeiro... Alice, claro. Muito azul no vestido dela, feito com alças largas e um trançado na parte de cima com tecidos de azuis de tons diferentes. A saia pode ser rodada com algumas anáguas por baixo, e de um azul-céu com um barradinho branco. Vai até o joelho.

Ah, o chapeleiro maluco, claro. Um vestido todo feito em recortes assimétricos e sobreposições, e muita cor, claro. E eu posso pegar as sobras dos tecidos e enfeitar uma cartola com os mesmos cortes.

O gato sorridente. Um vestido com listras horizontais rosas e roxas e bem felpudo, eu podia usar veludo nesse.

A lagarta: um vestido justo verde com costuras que pareçam as "dobras" da lagarta, com uma cauda no mesmo formato. Ah, a modelo vai segurar um cigarro.

A rainha de copas: um vestido vermelho e preto, bem cheio e robusto, pesado, com camadas de cartas de baralho na saia.

A rainha branca! Um vestido leve de cetim branco com bordados em vidrilhos transparentes.

E por ai a minha imaginação foi me levando para um vestido branco com relógios bordados representando o coelho e até um com um chapeu que tem um bico, para ser o dodô.

E fim. todos os croquís prontos aqui na minha frente, vou começar a costurar amanhã, hoje já tenho compromisso, e estou atrasada.

Eu vou pedir meu pai para trazer os tecidos direto da fábrica, aí sim eu começo a fazer.

Bem, tenho todo o resto do dia na minha frente. Ou melhor, da noite.

Peguei os desenhos e fui levando até o meu pai.

- PAI!

- Oi filha.

- Pode me levar na fábrica amanhã?

- Para quê?

- Tecidos! - e fui mostrando os meus desenhos para ele.

Feito, amanhã eu vou escolher os tecidos que eu quiser. Mas amanhã.

Eu peguei meu celular e disquei o velho número que eu tanto amava.

- Ino-chan! Terminou seus compromissos?

- Terminei, Gaa-kun.

- Tô chegando.

Só tive tempo de vestir um vestido preto que era justo até a cintura e uma saia rodada, uma sapatilha preta, cachear a ponta dos meus cabelos e passar maquiagem, leve, antes de Gaara aparecer na porta de casa.

Ah, esqueci de comentar. Hoje é o baile de primavera da escola.

Então o Gaara bate na porta de casa e é aquela situação: mamãe querendo fotografar, papai dizendo "estou de olho em você ruivo", Gaara me abraçando e eu só querendo que isso acabasse logo para eu sair com o Gaa-kun. E quando Gaa-kun e eu estávamos quase livres meus pais me chamam num canto.

- Te espero no carro. - e Gaara me deu um selinho antes de sair.

- Que é? - perguntei para os meus pais.

- É sobre você e o seu namorado.

NÃO! _AQUELA_ CONVERSA NÃO! POR FAVOR!

_- _Leve com você amor. - mamãe me entregou uma camisinha.

EU PEDI POR FAVOR!

- E mais. Filha você já é mocinha, então tem algumas coisas que tem que saber sobre a primeira vez de uma mulh...

- Ih, pode ir parando. - eu disse. - Chegou tarde mamãe. Já foi.

- Já fo... PODE IR DESEMBUCHANDO MOCINHA!

- Aiai. Sabe aquele dia que eu ia dormir na casa da Tema-chan? Então, ela e o Gaa-kun são irmãos, então ele também tava lá; E fim. Aconteceu. - eu dei de ombros.

- FILHA! ESTÁ DE CASTIGO! NÃO VAI NO BAILE! DA CASA PRA ESCOLA DA ESCOLA PRA...

- MENOS NÉ MÃE! EU TENHO 16 ANOS, UM DIA TINHA QUE ACONTECER. EU AMO O GAARA E FODA-SE A SUA OPINIÃO. TOU SAINDO.

- VOCÊ AINDA É MINHA FILHA! VOLTE JÁ AQUI!

- OBEDEÇA SUA MÃE INO!

- CHEGA!

Eu subi as escadas furiosamente, fingindo que ia obedecê-los.

Coloquei quantas roupas pude na primeira mala que vi na minha frente, então a taquei pela janela. Em seguida eu mesma saí pela escada de incêndio, e fui arrastando a mala pela rua. Parei a alguns quarteirões e liguei pro Gaara.

Ele apareceu e não fez nenhuma pergunta. Colocou a mala no porta malas e abriu a porta do carona para mim.

- Vamos logo.

- Vai me dizer o por que da mala?

- Talvez depois.

Nós chegamos na festa. Dançamos muito, comemos alguma coisa, etc. Aquelas coisas que se faz em uma festa. Gaara me levou para o coreto do jardim da escola.

- Eu tenho uma coisa importante para falar com você Ino.

- Diga. - eu disse sorrindo. Estar com ele era a única coisa que poderia me fazer esquecer minha loucura recente.

- Ino... eu... você... - ele começou a chorar!

Não! NÃO, NÃO E NÃO! ELE **NÃO** VAI TERMINAR COMIGO!

- Gaa-kun... o que...

- Ino, não podemos mais ficar juntos.

- O que? Por quê?

- Kankurou, Sasame, Temari e Shikamaru são todos maiores de idade e resolveram ir para Suna com papai.

- Ele não ia ficar?

- Estamos com problemas Ino. Não temos dinheiro para manter duas casas e ele não conseguiu achar um emprego aqui.

- Ele vai voltar... e você é filho dele... vai te levar junto?

- Eu sinto muito Ino!

Ele estava se desfazendo em lágrimas.

Pensa Ino, pensa.

Dãaaa. Tem uma mala com roupas minhas e croquís de uma coleção nova no porta-malas do carro dele.

- Quando vocês vão partir?

- Amanhã cedo.

- Me leve junto.

Ele me olhou, chocado.

- Gaara eu acabei de fugir de casa, eu te amo! Então por que não iria com você?

- Não é isso... e se seus pais... sei la... me denunciassem como sequestrador?

- Eles que tentem. Mato os dois. - eu sorri. - Gaara, eu vou com você, para qualquer lugar!

- Ino-chan...

Eu o beijei antes que ele argumentasse contra. A principio ele não quis retríbuir, achava que não era o momento. Mas ele não resiste a mim. Logo ele segurou minha cintura me beijando entusiasticamente, chegando a me tirar do chão.

Nossos lábios se separaram.

- Viu o quanto eu te amo Gaara? Vou com você aonde você for!

Ele finalmente pareceu entender.

A festa estava no fim, a chuva caía lá fora. Dane-se a chuva. Gaara me pôs nas costas dele no melhor estilo cavalinho foi correndo comigo pelo jardim. A chuva grudou nossas roupas nos nossos corpos e... gente, meu namorado tem músculos perfeitos!

- Você ficou muito sexy com esse vestido coladinho assim e o cabelo tooodo molhado. - Gaara disse me colocando no chão, mas manteve o abraço.

- Engraçado. Acabei de pensar a mesma coisa de você. - nós nos beijamos apaixonadamente enquanto a água caia.

É manhã. Eu dormi abraçadinha com Gaara, mas dormir não foi nem de longe a única coisa que a gente fez. Como chegamos molhados em casa tivemos que tirar a roupa molhada... e o resto é meio óbvio não? A segunda vez que eu transei com Gaara. _Perfeito._

Nós fomos acordados por um Hajirobe apressado que já sabia da minha decisão. Ele foi no carro dele, Gaa-kun e eu no do Gaara, Kankurou e Sasame no do Kanurou e Shikamaru, Temari e Asuma-kun no do Shika.

A viajem foi muito longa. Três dias de carro. Mas chegamos lá. Gaara conseguiu uma cama de casal para por no quarto dele e desde então moramos juntos.

_Dois meses depois..._

_- _Tem certeza, Gaa-kun?

Gaara está no auge dos dezesseis anos e quer aceitar uma responsabilidade dessas.

Desde que Hajirobe renunciou, Suna está sem um Kazekage, E adivinhem pra quem sobrou?

Deveria ter sido Kankurou, mas ele não quis. Então deveria ser Shikamaru por estar praticamente casado com a Temari-chan, mas ele disse que seria muito problemático. Então aqui estou eu, prestes a virar primeira dama de uma das maiores cidades de Tokio.

Meu pai e minha mãe já cansaram de me pedir para voltar, mas eu nunca fui tão feliz quanto agora, então não volto nem que me paguem.

Gaara está com um olhar determinado ao horizonte. Ele está prestes a fazer seu discurso e assumir o cargo.

Ser a futura esposa do futuro Kazekage me assusta um pouco. Gaara teve um acesso de responsabilidade depois de ser intimado ao cargo e acabou por me pedir em casamento, mesmo tendo que esperar dois anos para isso.

As portas se abrem e Gaara começa o discurso:

- Povo de Sunagakore...

E é aquela ladainha chata que só Deus sabe. Ele também acha isso tudo um saco, mais de acordo com ele é o meio de provar força àquele povo que o via como um pobre coitado. Deixa né, eu que não vou discutir.

Ele termina o discurso e é aplaudido.

- Gaara-sama é demais! - EPA! Foi uma lambisgóia morena que berrou isso. SHANNARO! Vou QUEBRAR A CARA DELA!

- E tenho mais um anúncio a fazer. - Gaa-kun continuou. - Que serve principalmente para as menininhas histéricas que vão ficar correndo atrás de mim agora que sou o Kazekage. Estou noivo, e só não me caso hoje porque tenho que esperar os dezoito anos, meu e dela.

- E que é a salafrária? - perguntou a morena.

OK, agora chega. Salafrária é demais. Eu me preparo para bater nela quando vejo Gaara se enfiando no meio do povo para vir até mim.

- A _salafrária - _ele diz com sarcasmo - é Ino.

E me beijou.

O mundo poderia desmoronar agora, eu não ligo.

Vou me casar com um cara que tem 16 anos e é Kazekage. OMG, eu morri e fui pro cé: meu namo... meu noivo é muito foda!

_Dois anos depois..._

- Tem certeza Temari-chan? - eu me lembrei de quando me fiz essa mesma pergunta a Gaara, há dois anos atrás.

Eu fiz dezoito anos há um mês, e Temari me convence de que estou linda.

É bom que esteja mesmo, quero entrar linda na igreja.

_Algumas horas depois..._

- Ashiteru Gaa-kun. - eu digo isso a ele enquanto esperamos o motorista nos deixar na cidade escolhida para passarmos a lua de mel: Konoha.

- Ashiteru. - ele sussurra em meu ouvido, me beijando em seguida.

**FIM!**

É, acabou.

Respostas:

**_Aryel-chan:_** Aeee! Leitora nova! Pena que já acabou né? Mas não me abandone, eu amo meus fãs! (querendo puxar saco) Vem outra fic ai, eu devo começar nela ainda hoje, me acompanha? (pede com carinha de coro)

**_Roh Matheus:_** Papai reconciliou! Pliis, me acompanha na minha próxima tbm? (implorando)

**_Vivi Akemi:_** Alegria de pobre dura pouco... mas se vc gostou tanto, leia a minha próxima! {pose nice guy)

Agradecimentos especiais a Roh Matheus e Vivi Akemi q me acompanham desde minha fic anterior "Orfanato"

A minha próxima fic será a primeira no estilo "filme" então será uma pov de fora, no caso, minha, e terá um contra-regras surpresa!

Será uma NejiXTenten, onde a característica Galinah do Neji trará alguns probleminhas (mistéeerio)

Aguardem o primeiro cap Galera!

Valeu por me acompanharem! Beijokas pra vcs!


End file.
